Where I Belong
by AznVKai
Summary: The World Beyblade Championships are back and the G-Revolutions are competing as a team. However, one member will not be joining them. How is this going to affect Tyson? Can he still bring the title back to his team? TyKa Please review! - Complete!
1. Prologue

**Warning:** This fan fiction will contain TyKa moments that will make you drool over for more. It may also contain characters experiencing some minor injuries of scratches and/or cuts from Beyblades. If you do not want to read any of these, please click the back button. Thank you.

* * *

**Title:** Where I Belong  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Romance/Drama  
**Rated:** K+ (for now)  
**Synopsis**: The World Beyblade Championships are back and the G-Revolutions are competing as a team. However, one member will not be joining them. How is this going to affect Tyson? Can he still bring the title back to his team?  
**Main Pairing**: Our beloved pairing, TyKa  
**Minor Pairing:** RayMariah

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! This is my first entry for the Ultimate TyKa Contest for the categories of the Best Romance/Drama and the Best Action/Adventure fan fic. It is going to contain a prologue, approximately 11 chapters, and an epilogue.

I thought it would be a good idea to make a version of what Beyblade Season 4 would be like if TyKa is a canon pairing. Enjoy!

This fan fic is dedicated to all TyKa fans. Remember TyKa fans to:

_"Keep your spirit strong!"_ Quote by Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade G-Revolution (Episode 51)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. **

* * *

Legend **

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration…

* * *

_

**Where I Belong**

**Prologue **

**TYSON'S POINT OF VIEW **

_I remember it was like yesterday. Back then, we were struggling against Boris and his BEGA Co-operation to save what we believed Beyblade is a sport where many kids can have fun. I am glad that we, the G-Revolutions managed to end all that. I can not imagine a day where beyblades are not fun, but some career where you become famous and be recognized as one of the best. _

_During the next year, the BBA building has been rebuilt and re-established its operations. As a result, bladers quickly came back along with many newcomers joining the association. It came back stronger than ever. _

_In the meantime, the G-Revolutions decided to take a break for a while and resume to our daily lives. Kenny, Hilary Tachibana, and I spent our time going to school and getting caught up with all the homework we missed. I had to spend most of my time setting up homework group meetings with Kenny and Hilary in order to finish the work. Just thinking about it gives me a headache! _

_Ray Kon returned to his hometown to be with the White Tigers. The last time I heard from them, they were doing well. Ray told me that he is now going out with Mariah. It's great to hear, isn't it? He is one lucky guy. _

_Daichi Sumeragi returned to his home village to train for the next World Championships, hoping he can get another shot to battle me and win. As if I am going to let that happen! _

_My buddy, Max Tate, stayed in Japan, living in the Hobby Shop with his dad. From time to time, we would meet each other and hang around. Finally, Kai Hiwatari. Just like always, he just disappears out of thin air as if he never existed at all. I wish he would just call. Even if it's only once, I want to know how he is doing. I kind of miss him. _

_Currently, Kenny, Hilary, and I just finished school for the summer break. As we were walking home together, Kenny is about to announce something very imporant.

* * *

_

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW **

"WHAT, YOU'RE SERIOUS?!" the navy haired teen exclaimed at the shorter teen who is covering his ears with his hands on both sides of his head.

"Can you stop shouting like that, Tyson?" Kenny asked as he dropped his hands to his sides and continued walking.

"Sorry about that. I got carried away again."

"I can understand how much you feel because it is the return of the World Championships."

Tyson stopped walking, making the other two teens to stop as well.

"I know! I can't wait to blade against the best bladers from around the world!" the Dragoon's master said as he punched the air with his fist.

"And that might include Ray, Max, and Kai fighting against you again," Hilary added.

The navy haired teen turned to the Tachibana. He wanted to give her a glaring look, but he quickly scratched the idea out. There is no point of fighting against her.

"That doesn't matter anymore to me. If they want to go against me, then bring it on!"

Smiling with please, the brunette replied, "Well, that's good to hear that you're in good terms with them. At least there will not be any problems raised during the tournament."

"Tyson," Kenny interrupted as he took a step forward towards his classmates. "We should get going. The sun's already setting for the night."

"Yeah you're right. I better get home before Grandpa gives me another one of his one-two whacks from his kendo stick. Bye!" the navy haired teen said as he waved a good bye to the two teens. He began his journey back home after he heard the last words from the Chief calling out to him.

"Remember to meet us tomorrow at the park at 10am!"

"Don't worry, I will be there!"

* * *

**AT NIGHT **

The navy haired teen finished changing into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He entered the bedroom, crawled into the soft bed, and pulled the blanket over his body. Burying his arms under his head, Tyson took the liberty to think. _"I wonder if Ray, Max, Daichi, and Kai are going to join me and participate in the World Championships as the G-Revolutions. Then again, they can also go back to their respected teams and take their chances to challenge me for the title." _

Smiling to himself, he began to close his eyes.

_"I have a good feeling that this year's Championship is going to be an interesting one." _

Before he knew it, the Granger quickly was engulfed with sleep.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai: **Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R&R! Laterz!


	2. Training for the Championships

**Author's Notes:** Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration… _

_

* * *

_

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 1:** Training for the Championships

_There were only two people. They were standing face to face, staring each other down. Their eyes flashed with determination and spirit. _

_"I'm going to win and become the World Champ once again!" said the shorter teen. _

_"Of course you are," said the other. "This year, it is going to be an easy victory for you." _

_He turned around and began to fade away. The World Champion held out his hand in front of him, running after him. However, he couldn't reach him. _

_"Wait! I don't understand what you mean! Kai wait for me!" _

_The image of the dual haired teen soon disappeared. _

_"KAI!" _

His eyes flashed open to see himself in bed, acting the same thing as his dream. He put down his arm to rest and fell backwards on his bed, beginning to stare at the ceiling. _"What a weird dream,"_ Tyson thought to himself. _"Normally, I get dreams about Kai, but this one's—different." _

Back when he was still in the Bladebreakers, Tyson would have dreams about the dual haired teen battling him for the World Championship title. Their feelings were intense and almost brutal in its own way. But as time passed, those dreams of their battles became dreams of lust and desire. He dreamt of Kai and himself, next to each other, holding hands, and kissing under the stars. At first, he would just wake up in horror. Just thinking about two guys in love really gave him the shivers. Now, it has become second nature to him. It almost seemed as if he likes it. Tyson and Kai together forever. As a result, whenever he begins to daydream, his mind wanders back to those dreams. _"I better get out of bed and get changed," _the navy haired teen thought. _"If I don't, Hilary will probably scold me again for my lateness." _

He sat up, placed his warm feet on the cold floor, sat up, and walked to the washroom to get ready for the start of a new day.

* * *

**AT THE PARK **

"Hey you guys!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran over to the brown haired teens waiting under the tree.

"Well at least he's here on time," Hilary said as she watched the older teen join them.

"Haha, very funny." The World Champion gave her a stern look before he turned to the Chief. "Why did you want us to meet here today?"

"First of all," Kenny explained. "I wanted to talk to you more about this year's World Championships."

"That's it? We can do that some other time."

"I know, but there are also a couple of people I would like you to meet."

"Kenny! Hilary! Tyson!" called out a voice.

The three teens turned around to see three familiar teens from the side of the park. The blond haired teen was waving at them as the taller raven haired teen and the short red haired teen smiled at them, glad to see that they have reunited with their comrades.

Things are getting better already. The navy haired teen smiled and waved back at them as the three teens joined them. "Max! Ray! Daichi! You guys are here!"

"Yep, it's been a while, Tyson!" Daichi said.

"Long time no see," Ray replied.

"Hehe, even though I'm living around the area, it feels like centuries since I last saw you, Ty!" Max added.

"It's great to see you all again!" Tyson said. "But wait, why are you guys here?"

"When we heard the BBA announced the next Beyblade World Championships," Ray explained, "Max and I had to make a difficult decision: to join the G-Revolutions or to join our respected teams, the PPB All-Starz and White Tiger X."

"Yeah," Max agreed. "So, after some thinking, we decided to join you and compete in the Championships together as a team."

"Wow! That's great!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Then, we e-mailed Kenny about it. He decided that all of us should come and see you again," Ray continued speaking.

"When I heard about the World Championships," Daichi said, "I was so excited about it and had to come back as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I got a little lost getting to your place. Luckily, I met up with Kenny yesterday and stayed over at his place for the night. Since then, he explained to me about meeting with you today. And here I am!"

"Well, welcome to the team!" Tyson said as he placed his right hand in front of him. "We're going to totally knock some beyblades out of the stratosphere!"

"That's right," Max agreed as he placed his hand on top of his.

"Together, no one can beat us," Ray replied as he did the same.

"We're one indestructible force," Daichi added as he placed his on the top of the three other hands. "I almost feel sorry for our opponents who had to face us later."

"Let's cheer for the return of the G-Revolutions!" Tyson said as Kenny and Hilary placed their hands on top.

"Go G-Revolutions!" everyone exclaimed as they threw their united hands into the air.

"By the way," Hilary interrupted, "shouldn't Kai be here?"

"Come to think about it, he should meet us," Daichi agreed.

"He's probably against us again," Max said with a smile.

The Chinese teen gave out a short laugh.

"Knowing him, he's definitely against us because of Tyson," he replied.

"Oh please," Tyson said as he put his arms behind his head. "It doesn't matter which team he joins for the tournament. But since most of us are in the same team, he just have to be punished by beating him again in the World Championships!"

"You mean you beating Kai in the Championships," Daichi said. "You are the only one that is able to beat him."

The navy haired teen gave out a laugh. "I guess."

"We should head to Tyson's place," Ray suggested. "It's a good time to start training for the Championships."

"Good idea Ray," Max replied. "Besides, it's been a while since I've been there."

"Alright then, last one to my place is a rotten beyblade!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran towards home.

"No way! I'm not going to lose to you again!" Daichi shouted as he chased after him.

"Oh brother," Hilary said as she sighed.

"Oh well, reminds me of the good old times," Max said.

"Yep," Ray agreed. "We better go after them before we fall too far behind."

"Wait for us Tyson!"

The four remaining teens ran after the other two back to the dojo.

* * *

**FEW DAYS LATER **

Over the course of the days passing, the G-Revolutions have been training for the World Championships. It is only two weeks away. Tyson and the group of bladers are at the dojo, listening to Kenny explain some details about this year's Championship.

"This year's tournament format is a mixture of the various type beybattles that have been introduced in the last year," Kenny explained.

"One of those examples are the tag team battles right?" Daichi asked.

"That's correct. Along with that is the standard 3 versus 3 singles match up battle and the four blader battle royal. (_1_)"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Max exclaimed. "It gives us the chance to face Tyson even though we're on the same team!"

"Depending on the number of members on each team, there is also a chance for us to battle in various 5 round battle formats. For example, there would be a tag team battle in the first round, a single blader match up in the second round, a four blader battle royal in the third, and so on."

"Wow, things can get complicated," Ray said.

"I know, but at least, the BBA already sent out to all the teams the type battle ahead of time before we have our matches. In round one, we will battle according to the rules of the four blader battle royal."

"Awesome! I want some action!" Daichi exclaimed. "Let me face Tyson in the first round!"

"Well, if it's okay with the rest of you."

"I don't mind," Max replied.

"Same here," Ray agreed. "Go and show him who is the boss."

"Oh yeah! Go me!"

"Hey, that's not fair," Tyson complained. "Now, I feel like an enemy."

"You don't have to worry about that, Tyson," Kenny said. "I have something special which will make sure that the others will have more difficult time beating you. Here you go." He placed on the navy haired teen's hands his Dragoon. "Meet Dragoon Metal Fighter. (_2)_"

"Wow, this is so great. Thanks Chief!" Tyson thanked as Kenny turned to the others. "I got to try this baby out!"

"Hey! Now that's _not fair!_" Daichi complained. "How come Tyson gets a new blade and the rest of us doesn't?"

"Don't worry you guys," he said, "you will get your new blades as well. I just need more time to work on them."

"Thanks Kenny," Ray replied.

"All we need to do is wait a little longer," Max added.

"I got to know how powerful it is!" Daichi exclaimed. "Yo Tyson! Let's test your new blade!"

"Then bring it on, Daichi!" Tyson exclaimed as he snapped his beyblade to his launcher and positioned for battle.

"I'm going to take you down with my Strata Dragoon with some new tricks I learned during the past year!" Daichi said as he prepared to launch his blade.

"We'll see about that."

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Max exclaimed.

"LET'S SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS, STRATA DRAGOON!" Daichi exclaimed as he pulled his ripcord and launched his blade into the dish.

"GO DRAGOON!" Tyson exclaimed as he did the same thing.

The two Dragoon blades were launched into the dish. They circled around each other as if they were doing a dance.

"Alright, go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi cheered.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson commanded.

Just when he called his blade for the attack, the white blade quickly gained spin power and headed straight for the purple blade. Before it was able to attack, it disappeared.

"What? Where did it go?" Daichi wondered as he looked around only to find nothing.

"Whoa, it's so fast, I can't even see where it is," Max said with astonishment.

"It looks like it's even faster than my Driger," Ray agreed.

"Correct," Kenny replied. "Dragoon is upgraded to have more speed, power, and balance, but at the cost of having a weak defense."

"So you're trying to say that once he has to switch to defense mode, he's a goner?" Hilary asked.

"Generally, yes. This blade can take some time to get use to because your eyes can't quickly spot where it is going."

"If he's this strong the way he is, wait until we see Dragoon's power applied to the blade," Ray said.

"For sure we know it's going to be one hell of a blade," Max said.

All of a sudden, they heard a crash. By the time they looked, they saw the purple blade crash into the front gate wall causing a crater to form around it. It looked like the blade managed to cut through at least half of the wall's density.

"Whoa, that's one powerful blade," Daichi said.

"Yeah," Tyson said as he checked his blade. "Huh? Where did my blade go?"

"I think I know," Max replied as he was staring at the other direction.

"Where?" Tyson asked as he looked in the blond haired teen's direction. "MY BLADE!"

"Whoa, now that's damage," Daichi said.

"Yeah, after Daichi's blade was knocked out of the dish, your blade went the other direction and smashed through the dojo's wall," Ray said.

"Oh boy, Grandpa's going to lecture me again for causing havoc to the dojo," Tyson said. "That blade is hard to keep up with. If you lay your eyes away from it for just one second, you lose track of its whereabouts."

"That's okay Tyson," Kenny said. "As long as you keep training, you'll eventually get the hang of it."

"Yeah, now that's guaranteed!"

Before they knew it, the World Championships is right around the corner. It is only a day away. The G-Revolutions are scheduled to meet at the Tokyo airport in the morning so that they won't miss their flight to Ontario, Canada, where the first round of the tournament is going to take place at. "Is everyone here?" Hilary asked.

"Yep, all present and accounted for," Kenny replied.

"Wow, the whole world must be coming to an end."

"Haha, very funny Hilary," Tyson said with a stern look at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not that much of a retard."

"Anyways, let's go and board our plane now," Max said. "I just heard our flight is ready to allow passengers on board."

"Alright, let's go!"

Once the G-Revolutions boarded the plane and took off, the navy haired teen spent most of his time, staring at the window, thinking as he patiently waited for the plane to land. _"It's finally here," _Tyson thought to himself. _"We're headed for the World Championships. It's time for me to test my skills to see if I can keep my title for a fourth straight year. Judging from your absence, I'm assuming that I am going to meet you there at the tournament as one of my opponents. I'll see you there, Kai. May the best blader win." _

**END OF CHAPTER ONE **

**

* * *

**

**References **

(_1_) There will be three different types of beybattles that will take place in various matches of the World Championships. They are tag team battles (2 versus 2), four blader battle royal (2 bladers from each team will be facing against each other, winner take all), and the standard single blader match up (1 versus 1).

(_2_) I found out while watching the BEGA arc, the G-Revolution's beyblades (aside from Daichi) are similar to what they have when they first started off as the Bladebreakers. For example, Tyson's Dragoon MS blade is similar to his old Dragoon Storm blade. Even though it's a bit cocky, why not continue the Hard Metal Series in the same style?

* * *

**AznVKai: **Boy that was a long chapter. I hope you all liked it. If you're wondering where is Kai, he will appear later in the later chapters. Please leave your comments or suggestions in your review. It's greatly appreciated. Thanks! 


	3. A Bump in the Road

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for your reviews. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration… _

_

* * *

_

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 2:** A Bump in the Road

_"Hey Kai," the navy haired teen asked. "I got a question." _

_The older teen was busy looking at the sky as he ignored him. The sky is blue and clear. _

_"Oh well, I'm going to ask anyway. Will there ever be a year where you would not compete in the World Championships?" _

_Clouds began to form in the sky. He turned his attention to the crimson eyes of the navy haired teen. _

_"That time will happen if you stop participating in the World Championships." _

_"I see. Are you saying that because you're my rival?" _

_"Isn't that obvious?" _

_The once clear sky turned cloudy gray. Flashes of thunder lit through them. It started to rain. Lightning struck where the two of them were sitting. _

**KABOOM! **

"AHHH!!" Tyson exclaimed as he sat up in bed, panting with shock. Taking a few deep breaths, the navy haired teen concluded that he had another dream about him and his rival. _"These kinds of dreams have been happening too frequently. I should start thinking of something to get back those pleasant dreams again." _

He got out of bed and opened the curtains. It was raining with the occasional flashes of lightning in certain areas of the clouds. Walking over to the night table, he picked up his Dragoon blade with his bare hand and held it tightly.

_"This is it Dragoon," _he thought. _"It's time to face the world once again."

* * *

_

"Here we are again Beyblade fans!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed as he used one hand to hold the microphone while the other is raised up in the air the crowd's attention. "To this year's Beyblade World Championship sponsored by the Beyblade Association in order to celebrate its one year re-opening of its operations since the BEGA incident one year ago. There will be many types of battles that bladers will be challenged to master. Now let's introduce you to the qualifying teams!"

Cheers and whistles were heard from the crowd as the eight teams are introduced from their separate platforms.

"First off is Team Symphonia followed by the Demon Bladers!"

"Symphonia? Demon Bladers? What kind of names are those?" Daichi whispered to the navy haired teen.

"Don't ask me, try asking them how they came up with the name," he replied back.

"It doesn't matter," Max said. "Since they are the qualifying teams, they must be pretty strong."

"I guess," the short teen replied.

"Now, the other teams that will be announced are veterans who have previously participated in the World Championships in the past several years. Let's introduce you to the Majestics!" DJ Jazzman announced.

"So Robert and the others are here this year," Ray said.

"Yeah," Max agreed.

"Next, here are the PPB All-Starz and White Tiger X!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed.

"They're back again like always," Hilary said. "I wonder if they still have what it takes to stay in the tournament without the help of you two."

"They'll be fine," Max said.

"Yeah and besides, we're the ones that taught them how to act as a team in the first place," Ray added.

"Here are the returning bad boys, the Blitzkreig Boys and the BEGA Justice Five!" DJ announced.

"Wow, Tala's team and Brooklyn's team are here as well!" Tyson said with excitement. _"If the Blitzkreig Boys are here, then Kai must be here as well." _

When Tyson got the chance to look at the Blitzkreig Boys, he noticed the dual haired teen there. _"Hmm, that's odd. Kai should be with them," _he thought. _"He must be still training for our match later today." _

"And finally, here is the team that the World Champion is in. Let me introduce you to Tyson Granger and the G-Revolutions!" DJ Jazzman announced. "All these teams are here for one thing, the title of Beyblade Champion! Let the games begin!"

**

* * *

G-REVOLUTION'S PREPARATION ROOM **

"As I have said before, we're going to be facing the Blitzkreig Boys in a battle royal," Kenny explained as he turned his attention to the Dragoon masters. "Tyson and Daichi will be our bladers for this match."

"Good luck you guys," Max said.

"Cause you are going to need it Tyson!" Daichi added. "I'm going to beat you today!"

_"We'll see Daichi," _Tyson thought. _"However, there is one other rival I have to face today, isn't that right Kai?" _

"Well, it's our turn to battle now," Ray said. "I heard BEGA won their match against White Tiger X, the Majestics won against the PPB All-Starz, and the Symphonia Team beat the Demon Bladers."

"Wow, both your previous teams lost in the first round," Hilary said.

"I know, but it can't be helped that they're facing against two strong teams," Max added.

"Well, let's go before the Blitzkreig Boys start thinking that we're too chicken to battle them," Tyson said as he left the room.

"Yeah let's go," Ray said as they followed him to the door.

**

* * *

THE MATCH **

"Here we are in the final match of round one," DJ Jazzman announced. "We'll be seeing two bitter rivals facing each other once again. The last time we saw the teams together was in the finals of the last World Championships. Let's give a warm welcome to the G-Revolutions and the Blitzkreig Boys!! This match is going to be a four blader battle royal! This format deals with two bladers from each side and face against each other. The last blade left spinning, their team wins the match! From the G-Revolutions is the World Champion, Tyson Granger who will be up against his teammate, Daichi Sumeragi versus from the Blitzkreig Boys, team captain, Tala Ivanov, and Bryan Kutznetsov. Bladers, step up to the dish!"

"Good luck you guys," Max said.

"Kick some butt out there!" Hilary replied.

"No matter if we lose, at least we know we did our best," Ray added.

"Yep, you got cha!" Tyson said with a thumb up.

"Let's rock this world!" Daichi exclaimed.

The four bladers came up to the dish and stared each other down. All of a sudden, Tyson noticed something strange. _"Kai isn't here," _Tyson thought. "Hey Tala, where's Kai?"

The red headed Russian blinked with confusion. "What do you mean where he is, I thought he would join up with you for the tournament," he replied.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Daichi asked. "He never came to us or even contacted us about this!"

"So we assumed he would join you so that he gets the chance to face me," Tyson added.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he never talked to us either," Tala replied. "The Blitzkreig Boys only consists of Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and myself."

_"That's strange," _Tyson thought. _"If you aren't with the Blitzkreig Boys, then where are you?" _

"Oh well, I guess the Hiwatari finally decided that Beyblades is child's play," Bryan said.

"That's not true…"

"Hm?"

"That's not true!" Tyson exclaimed. "I know Kai. He will never quit beyblading! He just won't! Besides, he did say so himself that he would be here participating in the Championships!"

"So tell me, where is he?" Tala asked.

Tyson was stumped. "I—I don't know."

"There you go. Since you don't know where he is, we can all assume that he's gone for good."

_"That can't be…" _

"Bladers ready?" DJ Jazzman announced as they prepared to launch their blades.

_"Kai would never miss the Championships for the whole world…"_

"3…"

_"Kai believes beyblading is the one true place." _

"2…"

_"Living for the fun of the game is something he believes where he belongs…" _

"1…"

"Tyson, we're about to launch!" Daichi exclaimed.

"LET IT RIP!!"

At the last second, Tyson snapped out of daze and allowed his subconscious to kick in. He quickly pulled out his launcher and beyblade, snapped them together, and pulled his ripcord so that the blade is launched into the dish. It became second nature to him after all the years of blading.

The four blades were launched and were left spinning in one place, waiting for one of them to make a move. On the other hand, Tyson was still in deep thought. _"You promised me Kai," _he thought. _"You would be here, blading for the title. Where are you?" _

"Attack Wolborg!" Tala commanded.

The gray blade began to make its first move. It spun towards Bryan's turquoise Falborg blade and clashed into it. Falborg retaliated by holding its ground.

"So you decide to kick me out first, huh?" Bryan asked. "Well, let me tell you something. I'm not going to sit here and let you get all the glory for our victory!"

"That's where you're wrong," Daichi interrupted. "This is the G-Revolution's victory! Go Strata Dragoon!"

The purple blade attacked the two blades, but they managed to avoid the assault by adverting away from its path.

"We'll see about that! Attack with Stroblitz!"

The turquoise blade regained its spin and smashed into the purple blade, pushing it towards the end of the dish.

"Oh man!"

"You think that's power, get a look at mine's! Wolborg, Novae Rog!" Tala exclaimed.

The gray blade smashed between the two blades and pushed them back, knocking them to the edge of the dish.

Daichi bit the bottom of his lip. He is having trouble dealing with both Tala and Bryan on his own. If Tyson were to join in the action, he's toast.

_"Wait, how come Tyson didn't make a move yet?" _he wondered as he turned to the navy haired teen. _"Knowing him, he could get in there and quickly does some damage, but he just make himself a sitting duck!" _

The World Champion just stood there, not even keeping an eye on the battle below him. He was too busy thinking about Kai. _"Kai, why aren't you here? It's not like you to be absent from the one place you always like to be. Kai, answer me. Kai!" _

"Attack Wolborg! Finish them off!" Tala exclaimed. "NOVAE ROG!"

With the appearance of the ice wolf Bit-Beast, the dish started to freeze into ice causing the other blades to have trouble controlling.

"Oh man, this isn't good!" Daichi exclaimed. "Keep going Strata Dragoon and be careful!"

"Too late, I'm winning this match," Bryan said with a snicker. "STROBLITZ!"

The falcon Bit-Beast appeared and summoned huge slashes of wind, breaking the dish, and blowing the three blades away.

"Not for long!" Daichi exclaimed. "SPIKE SAW!!"

Strata Dragoon appeared and gave out a roar before he collided into Falborg and Wolborg. The collision caused the four blades to be knocked into four different directions. By the time it was over, one blade and knocked back into the dish, spinning while the others were knocked out.

"The winner goes to Tala Ivanov of the Blitzkreig Boys!!" DJ Jazzman announced as the crowd cheered.

"DARN IT!" Daichi exclaimed as he punched the ground.

Turning to the navy haired teen, who was still daze in another world, walked over to him and jumped onto him to grab the collar of his red jacket. He yelled, "TYSON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU BATTLE IT OUT IN THIS MATCH! TYSON, ANSWER ME!"

As he continued to yell, all Tyson can hear was the fading voice of the dual haired teen's comment from his dream.

_"That time will happen if you stop participating in the World Championships." _

**END OF CHAPTER TWO **

* * *

**AznVKai: **Enjoy this chapter? Please leave your comments or suggestions in your review. Laterz! 


	4. I Need Answers!

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for your reviews. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" or "Phone Conversation..." Character Narration… _

_

* * *

_

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 3:** I Need Answers!

"What's up with you Tyson?" Max asked.

It has been two days since the G-Revolution's match against the Blitzkreig Boys. They lost the battle, but that didn't matter at all. The main thing is the World Champion didn't put up an effort to win. They are currently in their hotel room in Hong Kong, China, preparing for their next match against the Demon Bladers the next day.

"Are you okay?" Hilary asked. "He might be sick."

"No," the Dragoon's master finally replied. "I got carried away. I let my emotions get in the way of my blading."

"Yeah, but it cost us a victory!" Daichi exclaimed. "Damn, I didn't even get the chance to face Tyson at his best! You were so great when you fought during the BEGA tournament, but what happened? We saw you train. You were normal. But during the match, you bladed like an amateur!"

"I'm sorry…"

Daichi is right. Who would have thought just Kai's absence affected him so much. It never bothered him before.

_"Now that I think about it," _Tyson thought. _"Maybe it did. I remember after my first World Championshp ended and the Bladebreakers went their separate ways, I already missed the dual haired teen and his scolding for not training enough. Even during my last World Championships, I blew up in front of his team just because Kai decided to leave the BBA Revolutions to pursue his own goals. I had many opportunities to wonder about his well being at many different occasions. I guess this is why I fell for him in the first place. I love him and I can never tell him. He will kill me if he hears it!" _

"You might be forgiven if you start acting like yourself again," Daichi said.

"I'm going for a walk," the navy haired teen said as he walked out the door.

"Hey Tyson! Aren't you listening?" he called out, but he didn't hear him. He left and shut the door behind him.

"Leave him," Ray suggested. "He just needs a good long walk to take in some fresh air. He'll be back to normal soon enough."

"I hope so," Hilary replied. "I can't just help it, but worry about him."

"I know we're all worried about Tyson," Kenny said, "but let's switch topics for now. I have something to give to Ray and Max. Here you go!"

He handed it to their hands.

"Meet Driger Metal Fang and Draciel Metal Fortress."

"Sweet Kenny," Max exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"Wow, you finished with our new blades!" Ray replied. "Now these, we got to test out!"

"Just to let you know," Kenny explained. "Your blade Ray has its endurance and balance increased dramatically. So, your blade is the fastest ever created so far. As for you Max, your Draciel has increased its defense power, balance, and endurance."

"Thanks Kenny!" Max replied with a smile.

"Daichi, I need a few more days before I can finish yours," Kenny said to the red headed teen. "I've been having problems trying to make your blade suitable for your style."

"It's okay," Daichi replied. "I can wait a little longer. That means I'm expecting an awesome blade once it's finished!"

"Alright then."

* * *

By the time Tyson got back from his walk, he was still gloomy as ever. It didn't help him at all. In fact, he remained this way and even skipped out on dinner! Thinking it would help him, he decided to go to bed early. 

The navy haired teen lay back on the bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Sighing to himself, he turned his body to the side and closed his eyes, hoping that he would forget his latest situation and waking up in the morning, finding it all a dream.

Then, he heard a familiar echoing sound. He opened his eyes, sat up and turned to see his cellphone that was next to him on the night table ringing.

_"Who would be calling at this time?"_ the teen thought.

Figuring out that he would eventually find out, he picked up the phone and looked at the screen finding the caller to be, _Long Distance._

_"Long distance, huh?" _Tyson thought to himself. _"It might be Hiro, Dad, or Grandpa calling me."_

He pressed the talk button, pressed the phone against his ear, and said, "Hello?"

_"Hey Kinomiya…" _

His eyes widened. Even though the voice was quiet, he knew exactly who is calling him. Besides, he heard that voice many times since his career as the Champion of the Regional Tournament.

"Kai, you called!" Tyson said with joy which quickly faded when he figured out something odd. "Wait a minute, how did you get my phone number?"

_"Easy, you gave it to me just like how you gave it to the others." _

"Oh yeah, before we all went our separate ways after rebuilding the BBA, I bought a cell phone and gave out my phone number to you guys."

_"Yeah…" _

"So, how are you?"

_"Fine, I guess." _

Remembering the most important thing about this Championship, Tyson quickly changed the topic. "Kai! Where are you!? You were supposed to be competing in the World Championships! I don't care if you're against us or on the same side, but without you here, it's just too weird!"

There was silence. Kai didn't spoke a thing.

"Kai?"

_"I'm sorry. I can't be there." _

"Why? Why can't you be at the one place where you love the most?"

Before the dual haired teen can reply, Tyson interrupted, "Don't tell me you think Beyblades are just child's play?"

_"Kino—" _

"Just because you're now seventeen doesn't mean that you can get rid of something that you're so dedicated to!"

_"Kinomi—"_

"Or maybe you hate us! That's why! No wait, I know the real reason! You decided not to participate is because you wan---"

_"Kinomiya, shut up for just a moment!" _

"Oh, sorry…"

_"I haven't changed. I still love playing the sport. I don't think I am too old to play it. No, I don't hate the G-Revolutions especially not you, Kinomiya."_

"Oh, that's good."

_"I thought I would let you know that I will be working during the Championships." _

"Work? What work?"

_"A month ago, the BBA sent me an e-mail about the next World Championships that was going to take place later. I wanted to participate like I always do, but some news came up." _

"What news?"

_"Voltaire died because of a heart attack." _

I stopped, trying to register the information into my brain. Who would have known?

"Kai…"

_"Even though I am happy about his 'misfortune', his death left me with a lot of things to sort out like rebuilding the BioVolt Co-operation into a smaller business company now called Hiwatari Enterprises and cleaning out the mansion along with other things." _

"So, you've been busy."

_"Yeah…" _

Tyson just felt terrible. He took back all the bad comments he ever made about the dual haired teen. He didn't know he was struggling to rebuild what was lost.

"I feel sorry for you for not being able to do what you wanted to do. I just wish I can do something about it."

_"You can…"_

"What?"

_"Just show the world that you're still the World Champion."_

"Kai…"

_"Even though I am unable to participate at the Championships, doesn't mean I am left hanging. I watched your match on television. You are definitely not a World Champion by the way you've played on that day. If I were there, I would quickly take that title of yours." _

"No way Kai! I will not let you do that."

_"Then do what you need to do." _

Hearing those words from his teammate, really melted away all his worries and stress he had before. Smiling with content, Tyson said, "Thank you, Kai."

_"It must be night over there. I should hang up now." _

"It is okay, Kai. Call me anytime. Well, except for during my matches."

_"Obviously." _

"Bye Kai."

_"Talk to you soon."

* * *

_

The dual haired teen pressed the end button and placed the phone on the table next to him. He was glad he was able to speak to Tyson after a long time separate from each other. He needed to hear his voice just to get his day started. The Hiwatari walked, stopped in front of a mirror, fixed his tie, grabbed his suit jacket, and headed off to work.

* * *

On the other side of the phone line, Tyson hung up the cell phone and put it back on the night table next to him. He crawled into bed and covered himself with the blanket and smiled before he drifted away into sleep. He was happy he spoke to Kai today. For sure, he will have a nice dream tonight. 

**END OF CHAPTER THREE **

* * *

**AznVKai: **Aww, some TyKa love. We now know where the Hiwatari is. Please review if you have any comments or suggestions. Laterz! 


	5. The Great Threat

**Author's Notes:** It's been a while. Thank you everyone who reviewed and for your patience! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration…_

_

* * *

_

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 4:** The Great Threat

_They were holding their hands together, feeling the warmth from each other. It was pleasant and blissful. The gentle breeze blew through their loose clothing and their silky hair. Their lips joined together. Once separated, he whispered the words, "I love you, Takao."_

_"Me too, my phoenix," the younger teen replied, "forever and ever."_

_"Tyson…Tyson…"_

_"Yeah, that's my name…"_

_"Tyson!"_

_All of a sudden, the image of his beautiful lover turned into an annoying brunette named Hilary Tachibana._

**"AHHHH!!!"**

The navy haired teen exclaimed as he sat up in bed. He panted, trying to calm himself from the startle. _"Boy, what a nightmare," _he thought. _"It would have been a great dream if it weren't for Hilary's intrusion."_

"Tyson, wake up!"

He turned to where the voice was and jumped out of bed. "AHH! HILARY!"

"Geez Tyson, wake up already," she said as she put her hands on her hips. "If you stay in bed any longer, we're going to be late for our match."

"Okay, okay! I am up already!" he exclaimed as he shoved the blanket back onto the bed.

"We'll be waiting for you in the living room," she said before she left the room.

_"She just had to interrupt my dream," _Tyson thought as he stood up and started stretching his arms into the air. _"Oh well, it's not like those dreams are going to end…" _

He grabbed his clothes and head over to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

* * *

"So, how's Tyson when you woke him up?" Kenny asked. 

"I think he's back to normal," Hilary replied as she sat down on the sofa. "He acted like always does whenever I wake him up."

"That's good," Max replied, "and just in time for our next match against the Demon Bladers."

"It's a one versus one, three round match, right?" Ray asked.

"That's right," Kenny replied. "Max will battle in the first round as Ray spins in the second."

"Hey you guys!" Tyson greeted as he entered the room.

"Morning Tyson!" Max replied. "You look happy today."

"Yep, I took good night rest, got over the Kai issue, and I'm ready to show who the best is when it comes to blading!"

Everyone smiled with content. With his current attitude, they are certain that they are able to work together as a team through the ranks of the tournament. Just then, Tyson could feel his right pocket vibrate.

"Oh give me a second," Tyson said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked it.

"Looks like Tyson got a text message," Max said as they watched the navy haired teen reading the text on the screen.

"Wonder who it is from," Daichi wondered.

Then, they saw the teen's eyes widen before it began to water.

"Who is it from?" Daichi interrupted after he walked over to the World Champion.

The navy haired teen jumped and put the phone behind his back. "What? Oh, it's just nothing!"

However, the red headed teen wasn't convinced. Determined to find out, he tried to take the phone away from his hand. Unfortunately, he was too short to reach it once Tyson lifted it high up in the air.

"It's nothing Daichi!"

It was when Hilary jumped and grabbed the phone away from him.

"Hey Hilary, that's my phone!"

As he continued to complain to her, she was busy reading the message Tyson got. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed as she began snickering.

"Uhh, Hilary?"

"Tyson, I didn't know you got yourself a girlfriend."

"WHAT GIRLFRIEND!?" Tyson exclaimed as he snatched the phone back. "I don't have one!"

"Yes you do, she sent you a text message."

"What, Tyson has a girlfriend?" Max asked.

"Really," Ray asked. "I never knew that. Why didn't you tell us, Tyson?"

"That's because I don't have one!" Tyson exclaimed. _"Besides, it's all a misunderstanding…" _

"Oh come on you don't have to hide it," Max said as he grabbed the navy haired teen's neck with his arm. "Tell us about this girl you're text messaging with."

"That's not my girlfriend!" Tyson exclaimed. "Besides, we're going to be late for the match!!"

The navy haired teen didn't want them to ask anymore questions. So, without a chance to stop him, he ran out of the hotel room.

By the time he was far enough from the others, he stopped running and rested as he leaned against the wall. He looked down at the cell phone's screen and smiled with content. _"Maybe it's better for them to think I have a girlfriend," _he thought. _"Besides, it might be true. But I can't help it; I wonder why he typed three X's after he signed his name." _

_Kinomiya, _

_Good luck in today's match. _

_-- K.H. _

_XXX _

"You just had to press the X button on my text message," the dual haired teen retorted as he placed his elbow on the table and rest his chin on his hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari," apologized his secretary. "But I think it is best to express your feelings so that she can notice that you have an interest in her." 

_"That's way off," _the Hiwatari thought as he turned away, feeling a bit frustrated. _"I'm just sending a text message to Kinomiya, a boy to wish him luck in the tournament. Then again, why did I bother to press and send a text message to him anyway?" _

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

"I go away for one minute just to have a drink of water and come back with my text message all messed up and sent away. Can't someone get some privacy here?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari."

"Whatever, it's too late already to stop the text message," Kai replied. _"Great, now I have to apologize to him for sending him nonsense." _

"Here is the next load of papers to sign."

_"Great, I have a feeling today is another day of working overtime." _

Once she left the office, he sighed in defeat, turned the chair to face the papers on the desk, and began signing them.

_

* * *

_

**AT THE STADIUM **

"Welcome everyone to the next round of the Beyblade World Championships!" DJ Jazzman announced, "As already shown from the matches so far, there are already signs of conflict and destruction in all different forms! So far, the Blitzkreig Boys, the BEGA Justice Five, Team Symphonia, and the Majestics have won their respected matches and are ahead of the game! Does this mean World Champion Tyson Granger and the G-Revolutions have finally met their match? Who knows, we'll find out in today's match here in Hong Kong, China! Let me introduce you, the G-Revolutions and the Demon Bladers!"

The cheering from the audience got louder as the two teams walked into the stadium, eyeing each other down in an intimidating look.

"These two fierce teams will be facing each other in our traditional two best of three round singles match! In the first round, we have the master of defensive style of blading, Max Tate from the G-Revolutions versus from the Demon Bladers, Ken Kaito!"

"Do your best Max!" Tyson said as he patted his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tyson," the blond haired blader replied with a smile as he put a thumb up at him. "I will do my best!"

"Yeah, show them who the boss of the dish is!" Daichi exclaimed as the older teen walked up to the dish.

"Let's just hope for the best," Kenny said. "We're already behind one win from being qualified to the final match."

"No sweat Chief," Tyson replied. "I'm sure Max is going to do whatever he can to give us the upper hand."

"Hey Ken!" Max greeted. "Let's have a clean match."

When he took a better look at the blader, he was oddly dressed in a black cloak. For some reason, it gave him the chills.

"Um, I hate to be rude, but what's with the black cloak?"

"Heh, you'll find out," Ken muttered under his breath as he held up his launcher in front of him.

"Okay, if you say so," Max said as he did the same. _"Whatever he means by that…" _

"Ready? Three…two…one…LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman announced.

The two bladers launched their blades into the dish. The two blades were spinning around each other in circles, waiting for each other to make the first move.

"Round One begins! So far, neither blade has made contact with each other. This could mean they're deciding to battle it out with endurance."

_"Why isn't he attacking?"_ Max thought. _"If this keeps up, we'll just be spinning each other out. Oh well, I guess it's time to make a move." _

The green blade increased its rotational spin power and began to intercept with the other blade's spin.

"Attack Draciel!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh my! This is unusual," DJ Jazzman announced. "Max is on the attack!"

"Attack Oceanus (_1_)!" Ken exclaimed.

The two blades collided into each other.

"Alright Draciel!" Max cheered. "What?"

Suddenly, he watched his blade being pushed back by the other as if it was nothing.

"What's going on?"

"You can not win, guardian of the black tortoise," Ken said, watching the blond haired teen listen to his words.

"And why's that?" Max asked.

"Because your Sacred Bit-Beast ca not win against my God Bit-Beast of the water element."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it means that Sacred Bit-Beasts can not beat the God Bit-Beasts because they were appointed by them."

"What does that have to deal with anything?"

"I'm saying that our team can't be stopped!"

"As if, I'll show you who's strong. Draciel!"

The tortoise Bit-Beast appeared and summoned the water waves to attack the other blade with a crack of his roar.

"Our Gods have control over all the elements. You can't do anything!"

Neptune appeared and commanded the waves to turn against the Sacred Bit-Beast.

"No Draciel!!!"

"Oh no, this isn't good," Hilary said.

"What is he yapping about?" Daichi asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Kenny replied. "I need to do some research about it."

"Research or no research, just because he claims that Godly Bit-Beasts of the Elements ca n beat the Sacred Bit-Beasts doesn't mean it's totally true!" Tyson said. "Max, don't give up!"

_"Tyson's right," _Max thought. _"They claim the God Bit-Beasts are superior to ours, doesn't mean we have no hope of winning. I have to show them that they're wrong!" _

Draciel roared again to summon the water waves once again.

"Let's go Draciel, Wave Fortress!"

The waves collided with Max's previous attack. The two waves fought for the advantage to attack the blade.

"Can't you understand?" Ken asked. "You can't beat me! My God BitBeast controls your water element. Attack!"

All of a sudden, Ken's waves engulfed Max's wave and used it against him. Thus, washing the green blade and knocking it out of the dish.

"Round one goes to Ken of the Demon Bladers!" DJ Jazzman announced as the crowd cheered.

At the same time, Max picked up his blade from the ground and silently walked back to the team bench.

"You okay Max?" Tyson asked.

"They're strong Ray," he replied to the raven haired teen as he walked past by him and sit down on the bench, "his team claims that their Bit-Beasts will always be superior to ours."

"That doesn't matter," Ray replied. "Besides, they haven't seen Tyson or the rest of us in battle yet."

"Yeah, you go get them Ray!" Tyson cheered.

Ray left the group and eyes on his opponent named Ace as he walked up to the dish.

"Hmm, you're not the one," he said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"You're not the one I'm destined to beat."

"What does that mean?"

"You, guardian of the white tiger will never beat my Goddess of the fire element."

"We'll see about that," Ray said as he prepared to launch his blade into the dish.

"You're just wasting my time."

"Three…Two…One…LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman announced as the two bladers pulled their ripcords and launched their blades into the dish.

"Let's just finish this Helios (_2_)," Ace said as he half turned away from his attention to his blade. "Fire Destruction."

With a sudden blaze of fire summoned, the temperature of the stadium significantly went up.

"Isn't it me or the place turned into a hot oven?" Daichi asked as he tried to fan himself by waving his hand.

"Tell me about it," Tyson replied as he fanned himself with his yellow shirt. "But Ray must be feeling it the most."

"Poor Ray," Hilary said worryingly.

"If this continues, my laptop is going to melt!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Who cares about your computer," Hilary replied. "I care about my hygiene!"

The raven haired teen dropped to his knees. The heat is getting to him.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked. "Is the temperature too hot for you? Don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery."

"Final Attack!"

The red blade slammed into the Driger blade and knocked it out of the dish.

"The winner goes to Ace of the Demon Bladers!" DJ Jazzman announced. "I can't believe it! This team beat the G-Revolutions as if they're nothing! Does this mean that a new champion has already been crowned? Only time can tell!"

"No, Ray lost!" Hilary exclaimed.

"I can't believe it," Daichi shouted. "We were utterly defeated! That Ace beat Ray before he had any chance to use Driger to its full potential!"

_"Does this mean what they say is true?"_ Tyson thought. _"Their elemental God Bit-Beasts ARE superior to our Sacred Bit-Beasts?" _

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**_

* * *

_**References **

(_1_) Oceanus is the titan of the unending streams of water encircling the world from Greek Mythology.

(_2_) Helios is the sun god from Greek Mythology.

* * *

**AznVKai:** Hope you like it. Any comments and suggestions? Please review! See ya! 


	6. Music to my Ears

**Author's Notes:** Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you everyone who reviewed and for your patience! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration…_

_

* * *

_**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 5**: Music to my Ears

They sighed amongst themselves. Although they G-Revolutions are excited for their next match against Team Symphonia in Rome, their mood is ruined by their dramatic loss in their previous match yesterday.

_"Oh man, if this keeps up, everyone's going to become moody,"_ Tyson thought. _"I have to do something about this. Now I can understand how much Kai feels whenever he has to cope with us._"

"Eureka!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What is it Kenny?" Tyson asked.

"I found the source where the Demon Bladers got their _theory_. According to sources, before the Sacred Bit-Beasts were created, there were the Elemental God Bit-Beasts. They controlled all the elements and were guardians of the world. However, it all ended after millennia passed. They grew tired of watching over the Earth and decided to appoint new guardians. It was when they created the Dark Bit-Beasts, their counterparts, the Sacred Bit-Beasts, and the Golden Dragon. Since then, the Gods disappeared supposedly never to be heard from again."

"Is that so?" Tyson asked. "Even though it's written in a cemented rectangular prism long ago, doesn't prove that our Bit-Beasts are weaker than theirs."

"But Tyson," Max said, "They beat ours as if they were bugs!"

"Max is right," Ray replied. "It's useless. They're too strong."

"They are strong!" Tyson snapped. "But not impossible. Besides, they haven't seen the best spinning against them. If we stick together as a team, we can beat them. Even though it's a lost, we can learn from it and find a solution to beat them the next time we meet them."

"You know what, he's right!" Daichi said. "It's not the end of the world! Besides, they haven't see Tyson blade yet! Plus, they haven't seen the full potential of all our abilities. They're going to pay for beating us like that!"

"That's the spirit! Who cares about some prophecy or whatever they call it. We're blading for the love of the game!"

"Good old Tyson," Hilary said.

"Yes," Kenny agreed. "He's always helping others to get back on their feet."

"Now, we need to worry about winning the next match or else, we'll be kicked out of the Championships," Max said.

"We're facing Team Symphonia next in a tag team match," Ray said.

"We're counting on you, Daichi and Tyson."

"We'll win for sure!" Tyson said.

"Not after all the losses we've got!" Daichi added. "Losing is NOT an option!"

"By the way Daichi," Kenny said. "Your new blade is finished."

"Really? Yipee!"

The brown haired Beyblade mechanic handed the red headed teen his new blade by placing it in his hands.

"I would like you to meet Strata Dragoon Metal Fury."

"Sweet! It looks awesome!"

"But I do warn you, Strata Dragoon's power and speed increased dramatically, thus making it very hard to control and keep in balance."

"Okay, by the time we land in Rome, got settled in our hotel rooms, it's time for some major practice!"

Watching his teammates resuming to their normal routines, the navy haired teen smiled to himself. He is happy that his friends got cheered up by some inspiring words from himself and a text message that was sent to him minutes ago.

_Kinomiya, _

_I watched your last match. I can understand that you found yourself in a predicament, but I know somehow you and the rest of the team will prevail. Good luck in the next match. _

_-- K.H. _

_"Thanks Kai, for your help." _

When Tyson took a close look at the text message, he forgot to read the last part. He pressed the down button to reveal the last part of the message.

_"So that's why..." _he whispered.

From the tone of his voice, the dragon's master sounded a bit disappointed.

_"What am I thinking? It will never happen..."_

For the rest of the ride, all he could think about is the last sentence from his text message.

_P.S. The Xs in the last text message, I pressed the wrong button and forgot to delete it before I sent it to you. _

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY **

"Welcome beyblade fans to round three of the World Beyblade Championships! Currently the Blitzkreig Boys and the BEGA Justice Five are in the lead with a two win record. On the other hand, the G-Revolutions and the PPB All-Starz have to win their next match or else they'll be out of the tournament!" DJ Jazzman announced. "To start, we'll see if the Champion team still has what it takes to win and stay in the tournament. Here are the G-Revolutions versus Team Symphonia in a tag team match!"

"It's now or never!" Daichi exclaimed. "Let's kick some butt!"

_"This is it,"_ Tyson thought. _"It's time to win or else I proved to Kai I'm just a regular blader. He'll never see me again because I'm not strong; unworthy to be his rival, unworthy be more to him."_

"Bladers, please step up to the dish," DJ Jazzman announced. "Here from the G-Revolutions are Daichi Sumeragi and World Champion, Tyson Granger! From Team Symphonia, here is Harp Hikari and Lyra Song."

"It's time to bring in the music!" Harps said, "And take the win for our team!"

"I'm sorry," Daichi said, "but we need that win to stay in the tournament!"

"You guys are noisy," Lyra said. "Let's just blade!"

"Uhh, what's with the harp and violin? They're not launchers."

"Yes they are," Harp corrected. "They're our customized launchers."

"Okay then. Whatever they are, we'll still rule the dish!"

"THREE…TWO…ONE…LET IT RIP!!"

"Go Strata Dragoon!"

"Go Dragoon!"

The four blades landed in the dish and together spun towards each other.

"Attack!" the Dragoon masters exclaimed.

As white and purple blade came close, the blades faintly moved away to avoid any contact.

"Let's bring the music!" Harp said as she began to brush her fingers through the strings, creating a pleasant sound from the instrument.

"Yo! This is not music concert live!" Daichi exclaimed. "This is a beybattle!"

Just then, Lyra began playing her violin.

"Argh! This noise is killing me!" Diahci exclaimed, clutching his head with his hands.

On the other hand, Tyson didn't mind the music at all. As a matter of fact, the music reminded him of the time when he and the G-Revolutions decided to play a game on a summer day before they all split up.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK **

"I'm bored," Tyson said as he lay down on the cold floor of the dojo.

"Me too," Daichi agreed.

"We should do something rather than sitting here all day looking like idiots," Max said.

"I know!" Tyson said as he sat up. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone smiled with content. It's been a while since they've been playing that game. Besides, it's better than blading the rest of the day. Even bladers get some time to play something else. Aside from that, one teen turned away from the group, trying to avoid being involved with another one of their shenanigans.

"Alright, that's a great idea!" Max exclaimed.

"Let's play!" Ray said.

"Care to join us, Kai?" Tyson asked as Max pulled out his empty water bottle he just finished drinking a while ago.

Before the Hiwatari could answer, he interrupted, "Too bad, you're playing."

At first, he was about to give him a death glare, but resented the idea. He didn't want Tyson to think he's afraid of a simple game like this. So, he joined the others by sitting with them around the circle.

"Who's first?" Daichi asked.

"I'll go first," Tyson replied. "From there, the next person to spin would be anyone who's to my left."

"Alright then, let's start!" Hilary said.

After a few turns of the game, the group had enjoyed their time finding interesting things about them. They found out that Ray is currently going out his Mariah, Max is incapable of doing dares that deals with embarrassing himself in front of the public, Daichi is fine eating a sandwich that has been left out for a couple of days, Hilary actually use to have a crush on Tyson, and Kenny is someone who everyone didn't expect him to be.

"What?! You're a secret yaoi fan!?" Tyson snapped.

"I can't believe you, Kenny!" Hilary exclaimed.

"I thought he would be the last person to think that way!" Max said as he turned to Ray, who nodded with agreement.

"What's yaoi?" Daichi asked.

"Umm, you see Daichi," Tyson tried to explain until Kai interrupted.

"It's love..."

"Oh, that makes sense. There's nothing wrong with that."

"In which two males are in your standard love relationship."

There was a short moment of silence before the red headed teen exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah," Kenny said with a slight blush across his face.

"So, what yaoi fan couple or couples you like?" Hilary asked as the others came closer to hear his response carefully.

"I-I—uh can't say…"

"Why's that?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Just leave him alone," Kai said. "He's probably too embarrassed to say it to us. He's just afraid the yaoi couple he's thinking about would kill him if they found out."

Kenny nodded with agreement. He's glad he has Kai around to save him. Little did the dual haired teen know, his favourite yaoi couple is him a certain rival of his. (_LOL, a classic. XD_)

"Anyways, it's your turn to spin Hilary," Tyson said.

She spun the bottle with her right hand. The group (except Kai) patiently watched the bottle spin and stopped in front of one of them.

"Oh, how interesting," Hilary said as she gave out a smirk. "Kai."

The Hiwatari slightly tilted his head up, revealing his maroon eyes, paying attention to her.

"What…"

"Choose one: Truth or Dare?"

Figuring out that it's better for him to not let the others know more about him through his mouth, he replied 'Dare.' Besides, if they ended up asking about his love interest, his secret will be let out of the box.

"I dare you Kai to sing."

There was a moment where Kai had to register that in his mind. Just to make sure, he said, "What…"

"Sing."

"Sing?"

"Yep, sing any song you like and it's just one song from a female singer or singers."

"…"

"Oh, nice one!" Max said with a large smile.

"It is time to see a new side to Kai!" Daichi teased.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Tyson asked.

"Nonsense Tyson, I just want to find out if he is the type of person to have a good voice," Hilary replied. "Besides, if he does, there is a chance that he's a sensitive person. I read that in an article last week."

Honestly, Tyson wanted to find out how good of a singer he is. Not because of all the studies from newspapers, but his own curiosity. Besides, he wanted to know more about other things about his secret lover that he did not know before.

_"Kai, a sensitive person?" _Tyson thought. _"You seem to always thrill me, Kai." _

"Is that all?" Kai asked.

"Oh yes, forgot a part," Hilary said. "Sing using your launcher as a microphone."

The Hiwatari gave her a death glare. He just had to confirm that. Tyson thought he heard the Hiwatari cursing as he stood up from the circle. He took out his launcher from the inner left pocket of his jacket and took a few steps back.

"You guys better not say anything to anyone else about this," Kai retorted. "Or else you all will be killed."

"Alright I got it. Kenny hurry up and record this!" Hilary said.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Kenny replied, opening his laptop in front of the dual haired teen and pressed the record button.

_"Great, blackmail opportunity..." _

"So he is going to do it," Max said as the dual haired teen gave the brunette a stern look.

"Let's hear his dreaded voice," Daichi teased.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this," _the dual haired teen thought.

He looked at the navy haired teen that is busy talking with Max.

_"Let's get this over with…" _

With the goal set to achieve within his mind, the dual haired teen began to sing.

**END OF FLASH BACK **

**

* * *

**

_"After we listened to you sing, most of us were blown away. We were all too engulfed by your beautiful voice. Who would have thought you had a nice voice. To me, you sounded like an angel. No, my angel that stole my heart away," _Tyson thought to himself. "Go Dragoon!"

The white blade regained its spin rotation and did a zigzag pattern toward the other two blades.

"It's no use! You can't win, dodge it!" Lyra said before she played a few notes from her violin.

"I'm not going to give up!" Tyson exclaimed. "I if we do, then we would leave the stadium with great shame. We would leave with a terrible record of 0-3 losses in the Beyblade World Championships. I can only imagine. This is why we have to win this match!"

The white blade collided into the two blades, knocking them both back to the edge of the dish.

"What power," Harp said. "He pushed back our blades on his own?"

"And this is only the beginning!" Daichi added. "Strata Dragoon attack!"

The purple blade entered the battlefield and collided into the two blades, pushing it out of the dish.

"We're not going to let you win!" Lyra exclaimed. "Attack!"

Trying to break free, the two blades tried to push Strata Dragoon back into the dish. However, Daichi's power is too overwhelming.

"Why can't we move?"

"Wow! I can't believe my Strata Dragoon has this much power!" Daichi exclaimed. "This is sweet!"

"Let's finish this Daichi!" Tyson said.

"Alright!"

They exclaimed as they threw their arms into the ceiling. "Attack!"

The two Dragoon blades did a 360 degree turn and smashed into the other blades, knocking them out of the dish.

"The winner goes to Tyson and Daichi of the G-Revolutions!" DJ Jazzman announced.

"Alright we won!" Hilary cheered.

"We're saved for now," Kenny said. "At least there is still hope."

"We can still win this if this keeps up!"

"Yep! It's not the end, but a new beginning!" Max said.

"That's right!" Daichi added as the Dragoon masters returned to the group.

"We'll be champions again and hopefully we'll get the chance to get ourselves into the finals!"

"Let's go G-Revolutions!" everyone cheered except for the champion himself.

The navy haired teen is too busy reflecting amongst his thoughts.

_"Don't worry Kai,"_ Tyson thought as he looked down at his blade. _"For our love of the game, we will do our best to continue blading in the tournament." _

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**AznVKai:** O.o What a lengthy chapter...Hope you like it. Any comments and suggestions? Please review! See ya! 


	7. Blading with Style!

**Author's Notes:** Whoa, thank you everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! Here's the next one! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration…_

_

* * *

_**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 6**: Blading with Style!

"There's still a chance for us to get that spot in the finals!" Daichi exclaimed. "That means it's time for hardcore practice sessions!"

The G-Revolutions are in their hotel room in Sydney, Australia where their next match is going to take place, looking for the navy haired teen.

"Even if you say that," Hilary said, "Tyson is not here! Gosh, where is he?"

"He wasn't in bed when we all woke up," Max said.

"He's not usually up this early," Ray added.

"But I guess he has something important to do. He'll be back soon…"

* * *

_"Why do you even bother to call me now?" _

"Why did you pick up the phone when I called you?" the navy haired teen asked.

_"…"_

The navy haired teen laughed. He is in the park, talking on the phone while relaxing on the bed of grass. He must have felt a little bored when he woke up early and decided to bother him. Besides, it's been a while since he last spoke to him.

"Sorry Kai, I'm just teasing…"

_"Shut up Kinomiya…" _

"Oh come on. It sounds like you were bored at work when you first spoke to me. So, I engaged you in a conversation."

_"There's more you want to tell me. I know it." _

The World Champion didn't say another word. He is so close to figuring out his darkest secret. Maybe his true intention was to confess his feelings after all. However, he can't afford to tell him.

_"Maybe it is better to just let him know,"_ he thought. _"Besides, it's better to suffer as soon as possible rather than keeping it in."_

"Kai…I need to tell you something important."

_"I'm probably going to hear it even if I tried to ignore you…" _

"For a long time, I—I have these feelings…for you. Yeah, I know it's shocking…but I love you Kai!"

He heard nothing from the dual haired teen.

"Kai?"

He spoke again. Nothing.

"Kai, are you there?" he asked as he looked at the display screen of the phone.

The phone's battery charge is dead. **DEAD.**

He sighed in defeat as he laid his back on the grass. Staring at the clouds go by, he thought to himself, _"The Gods must be cursing me. They don't want me to defy the nature of the standard love between a female and a male. I should give up while I'm at it. Kai will never love me."

* * *

_

The phone made a beeping noise. _"His phone's battery must be dead," _Kai thought as he hung up the phone.

Even away from each other, he knew the both of them can engage themselves in a long conversation.

_"I wish I was there with y—the team, competing in the World Championships. It's better than staying in here." _

"Mr. Hiwatari, here are the documents that you wanted me to bring in," said a female employee as she entered the room and placed a closed folder on his desk.

The dual haired teen turned his chair around and nodded a thank you giving her permission to leave the room. He ignored the papers and turned his attention to the television which showed the World Championships live.

_"Takao…" _he thought to himself.

"Sorry for interrupting you again, Mr. Hiwatari," the same employee interrupted.

Startled, the dual haired teen turned to her attention after quickly turning off the television. Although he just wanted to kill her for interrupting his "private" time, he knew there was not enough time to finish this quickly. Since work started, he's been constantly going places and signing papers, often missing the matches the G-Revolutions play live. To actually be honest, he was only able to watch the re-runs.

"Is there something wrong?" Kai asked.

"Yes, there are important matters I need to speak with you."

_"Things can't get any worse..." _he thought. "Very well, I'm listening…"

* * *

**LATER IN THE DAY **

"Welcome Beyblade fans to the next round of the competition!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Here we are in Sydney, Australia announcing the current results of the tournament. As of now, the BEGA Justice Five are in the lead with three straight wins followed by the Demon Bladers and the Blitzkreig Boys with two wins. For the other teams standing with two loses, they have to win or else they'll be out of the Championships! Without any further delay, let's welcome the G-Revolutions and the Majestics! They'll be facing each other in the best two out of three singles match. From the Majestics is Oliver Polanski (_1_) and from the G-Revolutions is Max Tate!"

"Good luck Maxie!" Tyson said. "Show them who the best is!"

"Of course!" Max replied with a smile before he headed towards the platform.

"It's been a while Max," Oliver said.

"I know," Max said. "Let's see how much you improved since the last time our teams met."

"Well, it's enough to beat you."

"We'll see about that."

"Three…two…one…LET IT RIP!"

"Go Draciel!" Max exclaimed as he pulled his ripcord and launched his blade into the dish.

"Let's go Unicolyon!" Oliver shouted as he did the same. "Go Earth Shake!"

Quickly, the unicorn Bit-Beast appeared. It gave out a neigh and stomped the ground with its heels. As a result, it caused the dish to quake.

"Whoa! Hold your ground Draciel!"

The green blade sat in one spot as the other blade collided into it.

"You definitely have improved," Max said.

"You have an eye for detail," Oliver replied. "Let's see if you can keep up with me."

"I don't need to. It's just not my style."

Unicolyon continued to clash into Draciel, trying to overpower it. However, Draciel managed to hold its ground.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Hilary questioned.

"It's the friction of the two blades," Kenny replied. "The collision is so intense that the sparks becomes small fragments of head surrounding the blades."

"Wait, won't the attack rings melt?"

"Yes, but that's not the only problem. If Max calls out Draciel's power, it would cool down their blades. If Oliver doesn't call his blade to budge from their spot, the sparks would continue to heat up the blades."

"Does that mean Max is in a dead lock?" Daichi asked.

"Exactly, if Max attacks, he's risking his blade to be destroyed. On the other hand, if he continues to defend, his blade would melt."

"Poor Max," Hilary said.

"Stay strong!" Ray suggested.

"Yeah! You'll find a way to beat Oliver!" Tyson cheered.

_"Thanks Ty,"_ Max thought. _"For the most part, I have to do my best."_

Max continued to watch his blade resist Oliver's.

_"Come to think of it, I'm always blocking in the same way. Maybe I should defend in a different way. Well, it's worth a shot." _

He tightened the grip on his hand and exclaimed, "Draciel, evasive maneuver!"

Responding to his master's order, the green blade did a faint by shifting over to the side of the dish.

"You're mine!" Oliver exclaimed.

_"Now I get it. As long as Oliver's blade collides with mine, the heat will continue to increase, thus preventing me to attack back." _

All of a sudden, the tortoise Bit-Beast appeared.

"Draciel, Wave Fortress!"

"Oh no!" Oliver exclaimed. "At this rate, I can't use my special attack!"

"That's it Draciel! You're the King of the Waves!"

Draciel surfed on the waves and washed its opponent out of the dish.

"The winner of round one goes to Max Tate of the G-Revolutions!" DJ Jazzman announced.

"Alright Maxie!" Tyson cheered.

"Great game Oliver," Max said as he shook hands with him.

"Yeah, let's play again some other time."

The bladers went back to the team bench.

"You're up next Daichi," Hilary said.

"Yeah, it's time to shine!" Daichi exclaimed as he leaped into the air.

"Johnny is a tough opponent," Tyson said. "Be aware"

"I got cha!"

The short teen excitedly ran up to the platform.

"Do you think he has what it takes to win?" Hilary asked the Chief.

"I'm not sure," Kenny replied. "We have to consider the fact that Johnny has become a better blader the last time our team spun against him."

"By the way, he is the one that got beaten by Kai, right?"

"That's right, but that's a long time ago, back when we were still the Bladebreakers aiming to become world champions."

"So, there's still the chance he can lose."

"Yes, another reason is because it's his first time blading against the Majestics. They're powerful individual bladers; known to be the best in Europe."

"I see."

"In the second round, here is Daichi Sumeragi from the G-Revolutions and from the Majestics, it's Johnny McGregor!" DJ Jazzman announced.

"The last time we met it was last year at the World Championships," Johnny said. "That time, we were helping you guys beat the Barthez Battalion."

"I remember that," Daichi replied. "But this time, we're blading as rivals now! I'm going to beat you!"

"We'll see about that," he said as he took out his spear launcher. "My Salamalyon will toast your Strata Dragoon."

"Ha! In your dreams!"

"Ready bladers? In three, two, one…LET IT RIP!!" DJ Jazzman announced as the bladers launched their blades into the dish.

"Let's go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi exclaimed.

The purple blade made its first move by attacking the red and orange blade. However, it was easily pushed back.

"What gives? It's almost as heavy as an ox!"

"That's right," Johnny replied. "My blade has a special heavy weight disk. So, it's hard to knock me out of the dish."

"Geez, you just had to make me run for my money."

"That's right. Now, it's my turn, go Salamalyon!"

The salamander Bit-Beast appeared and spit some purple acid at the purple blade, slowing it down.

"Hey! No fair!" Daichi exclaimed. "Go Strata Dragoon!"

The golden dragon appeared and gave out a roar as the blade broke free from its imprisonment.

"Use your Fury Cutter!"

The purple blade suddenly disappeared and reappeared after slashing Salamalyon with the sharp edges from the attack ring at a fast speed.

"You think that's going to stop me, think again, Salamalyon!" Johnny exclaimed.

The Bit-Beast used its tail to grab the dragon's tail to keep it from flying away. Then, the Bit-Beast spat its purple acid at it causing the dragon to cry.

"Strata Dragoon!"

"ATTACK!"

The two blades collided into each other and caused smoke to over the dish, leaving everyone at the edge of their seats. After the smoke cleared, both blades are found on the ground next to the masters. They were both knocked out of the dish.

"That's it! This match ends in a draw!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed.

"Aww man!" Daichi exclaimed as he punched the air. "I thought I could win this round!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Johnny exclaimed. "That I'm just an easy opponent?"

"Yeah!"

"What? Say that again!"

"Of course!"

The two bladers growled at each other before they picked up their blades.

"We'll finish this match another time," Johnny said.

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Daichi replied before he returned to the rest of his teammates.

"Good try Daichi," Hilary said. "Now it's up to Tyson to take the win."

"It's finally my turn to blade!" Tyson said as he stood up from his seat and joined the other bladers.

"Remember Tyson," Kenny explained. "Robert has gotten stronger since the last time you bladed against him. Don't let down your guard."

"Yep, I know."

"Have fun out there, Ty!" Max said with a smile. "It's for the G-Revolutions!"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed as he walked up to the dish.

"This is round three which will determine the faith of this match. Will Tyson Granger of the G-Revolutions win and move onto the next round? Or will Robert Jurgen take the win for his team? Bladers ready?" DJ Jazzman asked.

"It's time to show you Tyson my years of hardwork," Robert said, "Just to beat you."

"Well, then I better blade with all my effort so that this match can be exciting as the finals itself," Tyson replied with a smile.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

"Go Dragoon!"

"Griffolyon!"

The two blades immediately collided into each other before they landed in the dish on the opposite sides. "Let's go!!" Tyson exclaimed.

Quickly, Dragoon spun to the side of the dish towards the light blue blade. Once the two blades collided into each other, sparks flied as friction was created. Neither of them wanted to give in to the other.

"Man, you're stronger Robert," Tyson said.

"Why thank you Tyson," Robert replied. "But that's not all I've got. Griffolyon!"

The light blue blade gained extra spin rotation and began to fight back causing the white blade to be pushed back bit by bit.

"Wow, what power."

"Wing Dagger!"

Summoned to make its appearance, the griffon Bit-Beast appeared and with a flap of its wings, feather daggers were shot at the Dragoon blade.

"Let's go Dragoon, Phantom Storm!" Tyson commanded.

Dragoon appeared and created a tornado, blowing away the feathers all over the dish, weakening the attack.

"It can't be!" Robert exclaimed. "This doesn't make any sense! Dragoon is gone!"

"Not gone, but too fast that it cannot be seen by the naked eye."

"That fast? That might be faster than your friend's skills."

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure they all can track my blade. Dragoon attack!"

The white blade listened to Tyson's command and summoned another tornado, revealing where it is located before it collided into the light blue blade. As a result, it was sent flying into the air before it landed outside the dish.

"That's the end! The winner goes to Tyson Granger of the G-Revolutions!" DJ Jazzman announced as the crowd goes wild.

"Great match Robert," Tyson replied as he shook hands with him.

"It's an honour to blade against you again Tyson," Robert said. "Good luck in the rest of the Championships."

"Thank you."

"Great job Tyson! We've made it to the next round of the tournament!" Kenny said as the G-Revolutions joined him.

"After another win, we're in the semi-finals!" Daichi exclaimed.

"We're on a roll!" Max said.

"Yep, I know," Tyson replied before he turned around to take another look at the dish. _"Blading against the Majestics reminded me back in the days when we were only known as the Bladebreakers. It was when my feelings towards you began to grow as we stayed together as a team throughout the tournaments that we compete in." _

**END OF CHAPTER SIX

* * *

****References **

(_1_) I'm not sure if this is Oliver's true last name, but I got it after doing some research on Wikipedia.

* * *

**AznVKai:** Hope you like this chapter. Any comments and suggestions? Please review! See ya! 


	8. To Get to the Top

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with mid-term exams and such. Thank you all for your patience. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration… _

* * *

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 7**: To Get to the Top

"It's been a long time since the last time we've been to New York, isn't it you guys?" the navy haired teen asked his teammates as they were walking down the street. 

It was the day of the fifth round of the World Championship tournament. The G-Revolutions are still behind one win compared to the BEGA Justice Five, the Blitzkreig Boys, and the Demon Bladers. They are also still in danger of being eliminated from the tournament if they were to lose one more time. It is set that they were to face the White Tigers in a three versus three singles match. 

"Hey Tyson, isn't that the Blitzkreig Boys there?" Max pointed out. 

After taking a closer look, Hilary replied, "You're right Max. It is them! Why are they around here?" 

"Who knows, it's time to find out," Tyson replied. 

Following the Champion's lead, the group of teens walked over to greet them. "Hey Tala!" Tyson called out to them, waving. 

The red headed teen looked over to see the voice belonging to one of his opponents, Tyson Granger. "What do you guys want?" 

"Oh nothing, we just thought it was strange for you guys to be out there on leisure time. You know, we usually expect you guys to be training for the next match." 

"That is true, but even we needed some rest before a big match." 

"Aren't you facing the Demon Bladers next?" Kenny asked. 

"That's correct," Bryan replied. "And it's not a match to be taken lightly."

"Hah, tell me about it," Daichi replied. "We got beaten badly by them." 

"Unlike you guys, we'll defeat them and face you guys in the finals. We're going to prove you that we don't need Kai's help to win the tournament," Ian said. 

"Well, good luck with that. We'll be looking forward to the time we meet again," Tyson replied. 

"It's time for us to go now, our match is starting in half an hour," Spencer said. 

"Yeah, we'll see you later," Bryan said. 

The Blitzkreig Boys were about to leave until Tala turned around to face the navy haired teen. 

"Before I go, Tyson, I have a question for you," Tala asked. 

"What is it?" the navy haired teen replied. 

"The only reason you wanted Kai to participate at the World Championships is because you want to see him?" 

To be honest, back when they just formed as the Bladebreakers, he wouldn't say yes to that. He would have said that he's in the World Championships because he just wants to have fun playing the game. Now, he can say that he blades in the Championships because of his love of the game and the love to see him in the beydish again. The Granger laughed. "Now, what makes you say that? I only wanted him to be present is because he's my rival. He's supposed to be here so that I can kick his butt again."

_"Yeah, maybe a reason to say that Kai's only worthy for him," _Tala thought as he gave a short laugh thinking of another meaning to what he meant. "Alright then. Good luck in the rest of the Championships." 

"Yeah, thanks Tala. Right back at ya!"

The G-Revolutions watched him leave. 

"I wonder why he asked that question to you Tyson," Hilary said. 

"It's nothing to worry about," Tyson replied. "He's probably being suspicious of me of acting differently toward someone else." 

"You mean Kai..." Max said.

"Sure, yeah right."

"Then again, he does have that girlfriend of yours who been text messaging you." 

"Haha, very funny..."

Come to think of it, it has been a while since his friend has been calling him as well as text messaging him. 

_"Work must have been harsh on him again..."_

* * *

"Welcome beyblade fans to the fifth round of the World Championships!" DJ Jazzman announced. "We're here live in New York, North America with the first match finished. The winner of that match goes to the Demon Bladers who will be facing either the BEGA Justice Five or the winner of the next match in the finals."

"Who would have thought that the Blitzkreig Boys lost against them," Max said.

"Even they can't beat them! We're doomed!" Daichi exclaimed. 

"Now it's not the time to worry about the Demon Bladers," Tyson replied to the red headed teen. "We have to win this match before we can face them later." 

"I agree with Tyson," Ray agreed. "For now, we'll concentrate on this match." 

"Just a heads up Ray," Kenny said. "Even though you used to be on the same side as the White Tigers, doesn't mean that you get to play with a handicap, okay?" 

"Clear as crystal. I'm not letting them win." 

"Good, then go out there and show them who is boss of the beydish!" Tyson said.

Ray nodded with agreement after he stood up. He left the safety of his teammates' presence and walked up to the stadium dish. The raven haired teen soon came face to face with an old friend of his. They smiled at each other with content. "Hey Ray," Lee greeted. 

"Hey Lee," Ray replied back. 

"Even though you're not with the White Tigers, it doesn't mean that we're going to allow you to win easily." 

"I know Lee. That's the response I would like to hear from you."

"Let the best man win."

"My sentiments exactly."

The bladers pulled out their launchers and prepared to launch their blades on the countdown. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

They launched their blades into the dish. Immediately, the grey and bladck blades collided into each other causing sparks to fly from the friction. "This is a bit boring," Lee said, glancing at the yellow eyes of his companion. 

"Then, let's crank it up to speed." 

"Go Galeon!"

"Driger!" 

With the increase of speed, both blades disappeared from the dish. In certain areas, the audience can hear clashing sounds. 

"Ouch, my eyes hurt," Hilary said as she rubbed her eyes with the side of her hand. "It's so hard to see Ray's blade when he's using maximum speed." 

"You and I have that problem, but Tyson and others don't," Kenny replied. "As long as they concentrate, they can spot where Ray's Driger is." 

"Thunder Fang Driger!" Ray exclaimed. 

The grey blade glowed a bright green, releasing the white tiger. 

"Galeon, Spiral Lightning!" Lee exclaimed. 

The black lion appeared and attacked the Sacred Bit-Beast as theh two blades smashed into each other. 

"Don't give up Lee!" Kevin cheered. "Go Ray!" 

"Yeah! Go Ray and Lee!" Mariah agreed. "Even though we're in different teams, you're always a White Tiger!" 

"Thank Mariah. I'm glad to hear that," Ray replied with a smile. 

"Let's finish this Ray," Lee said. 

"You got it, Go Driger!" 

"Galeon attack!" 

The two blades regained their spin rotations and collided into each other. The blades were then sent to the edge of the opposite sides of the dish. One blade's attack ring knocked itself back into the dish while the other, did the same. However, moments later, one of the blades stopped spinning in the dish. 

After a brief moment of silence, DJ Jazzman took a look in the dish and announced that Ray of the G-Revolutions won this round. Cheers roared throughout the stadium as the raven haired teen shook hands with his honourable opponent. "Great job Lee," Ray replied. 

"Man, I almost got you there," Lee said. "It's back to square one for me."

"I know you will be stronger by the time we face each other again." 

"Same here. Same here." 

"One more thing Ray."

"What is it, Lee?"

"Before you leave New York, let's hang out together just like old times."

"Sure, I'd like that."

The two bladers went back to their respected teams at the team bench to reunite with their teammates. "Great job Ray!" Daichi said. "One more victory and we're in the finals!" 

"You ready Tyson?" Max asked as he turned to the navy haired teen, who was sitting on the bench with his eyes closed. "Tyson?" 

The World Champion did not hear the blond haired teen. He was busy meditating for his next match. 

_"Just calm down Tyson,"_ he thought. _"Focus on the match. Erase all thoughts that distract you." _

_"Kinomiya..."_

"Kai?" he asked. 

When he opened his eyes, he first saw the dual haired teen in front of him. 

"Yo Kinomiya Tyson!" 

Blinking his eyes to assure himself, he only saw the Draciel's master calling out to him. 

"Max?"

"Yo Tyson! I've been calling you!" he said."It's your turn to spin!" 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he said as he stood up from his seat. 

"Just be careful Tyson," Kenny suggested. "Mariah's a lot stronger since the last time we faced her."

"I know, Ray must have given her quite a lot of pointers during that time," he snickered at the raven haired teen who slightly blushed as his eyes adverted somewhere else. 

"Yeah sure Tyson...just break a leg," Ray replied. 

"Of course, who wouldn't?" 

The navy haired teen walked up to the stadium dish to face the pink haired girl.

"Well, I finally get the chance to face Tyson, the three time World Champion," Mariah said with a smile, showing her pointy teeth that made her look more like a neko.

"Then I should say it's an honour to face Ray's future wife," Tyson smiled, adding the tease into his sentence. 

"That's something that the whole world knows. But it's not about me, what about you and your love life�with your special person?" 

He blinked with confusion. Just what is she talking about? 

"You can't deny it Tyson, eventually you have to accept the facts that you fell in love with the dual haired teen." 

Immediately, he blushed red and exclaimed, "AS IF! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KAI HIWATARI!"

"Think about it Tyson. Compared to the others, you've cared for him the most. According to what Ray said to me, you even cried for him four years ago when Boris took him away from you." 

"That's the past! Plus, I'm immature at the time! What makes you think that I would cry for him now?" 

"You got pretty pissed off last year when you found out Kai left your team for the Blitzkreig Boys. Also, a while ago, at the beginning of the World Championships this year, you seemed quite upset that he didn't showed up at all at the tournament." 

"Last year, I didn't know that he wants to face me, testing his own skills against me. This year, he must have had his reasons for being away. Besides, we all know he loves blading about as much as I do." 

"Oh well, let's concentrate on the match, shall we?" 

"Sure, after we talked about this, you just made me lose my concentration for the match," Tyson replied as he held up his launcher in front of him.

"Ready bladers? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman announced as the two bladers launched their blades into the dish. 

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Galux attack!" 

Quickly, the pink blade pounced on top of the white blade and spun on it as they moved as a unit in the dish. 

"Dragoon, shake her off!" Tyson said. 

Obeying his master's command, Dragoon tilted forward and knocked Mariah's blade to the side. 

"Cat Bites!" 

The leopard Bit-Beast appeared and bit the dragon Bit-Beast that appeared shortly after. Dragoon cried in pain. 

"No Dragoon!" Tyson exclaimed. 

"It's no use! I have you in my claws!" 

_"I have to stop the attack or else Dragoon will lose!"_ Tyson thought to himself. "Dragoon Phantom Tornado!"

A tornado is summoned. Not only it caused the bladers to keep themselves in balance, but it also blew Galux into the air. The dragon flew towards it and collided into the feline beast, sending the two back into the dish with a crash. Smoke filled the dish, causing the audience to be at the edge of their seats, waiting for the result of this match. 

They heard a roar. Dragoon came out of the thick smoke, waiting for his master to make his next command. On the other hand, Tyson watched carefully on Galux's condition. The smoke was soon lifted to see the cat beast gone, leaving behind the blade sitting in the dish, not spinning. 

"This is it!" DJ Jazzman announced. "The winner goes to Tyson Granger of the G-Revolutions! With two straight victories, they are in the finals with the BEGA Justice Five and the Demon Bladers!" 

The crowd cheered as the white blade was called back to his master's possession. 

_"Thanks Dragoon for your hardwork," _Tyson thought as he watched his teammates run up to him to celebrate their victory. _"We finally made it Kai. We're here in the finals..."_

* * *

Later in the day when the G-Revolutions are packing their belongings so that they can leave early to catch the next plane back to Tokyo, Japan the next day, Kenny informed them of the next match. 

"WHAT! WE'RE ON A FIVE VERSUS FIVE MATCH UP AGAINST BEGA?" Daichi exclaimed. 

"Yes," Kenny explained. "We need all five members of each team to blade in tomorrow's match." 

"Oh geez, we only have four: Tyson, Max, Ray, and myself."

"Yeah, what do we do about it?" Max asked. 

"I'm definitely stumped," Ray replied.

"All we could hope for is getting a miracle or Kenny has to be our fifth blader." 

"Oh, I don't mind," Kenny said. 

"Oh no you don't!" Hilary exclaimed, yelling at the brown haired teen. "You're not going. Knowing you, you probably only wanted to face against Ming-Ming and let her win!" 

Although he gave out a slight blush, he replied, "No th—that's not true!"

"Too bad! You're not going!" 

"Oh well, there's always the option of having one of us spinning twice," Tyson suggested. "For now, we need our rest." 

"Good point, let's think about it tomorrow, night." 

* * *

Even though he said that, the Dragoon's master knew it was not possible to spin twice. The match would be considered unfair. Also, he didn't want the world to know that his team only won by seeking sympathy for them. He entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. All he heard, was a small click. 

_"I wonder what we are going to do about this," _Tyson thought as he allowed himself to fall onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Thinking of no solution, he turned to his cell phone on the table. 

_"Wonder what would you do, Kai?" _

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Startled by the noise, he jumped a bit and then quickly picked up the phone. He pressed the talk button, held it to his ear, and said, "Hello?" 

_"I need to speak with you…"_

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN **

* * *

**AznVKai:** Hmm, suspicious final comment, huh? Well, it's the end of another long chapter. Any comments and suggestions? Please review! See ya! 


	9. The Rematch of the Century

**Author's Notes:** Whoa! I'm back early with another update. The blowing winds of inspiration got me typing quickly and completing the next chapter. Here it is and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration… _

* * *

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 8**: The Rematch of the Century

"I'm home Grandpa!" Tyson hollered after he opened the slide door to the dojo to find that no one was around. With the G-Revolutions behind him, they entered the living room and got settled down. "I wonder where Grandpa is…" the navy haired teen wondered as he walked into the kitchen to find any evidence of the elder Kinomiya's whereabouts. 

The plan ride back to Japan took a while. Even though the teens were tired, they have enough worries to keep awake. One of them is searching for Tyson's grandpa while the other is worrying about their next match against the BEGA Justice Five. 

"He might be in the backyard," Daichi suggested. 

"Or he could be sleeping," Tyson added as he opened the fridge to find no food in it. "Nope, nothing…"

"Are you even paying attention, Tyson?" Hilary asked. "You seemed more worried about satisfying your stomach than searching for your Grandpa." 

"It can't be helped that I have fast metabolism. I'm still a growing boy!" 

She sighed in defeat. 

"Oh brother…"

"I'm sure your Grandpa is alright," Kenny replied as he placed his laptop on the table and opened it up. "First, we have to worry about today's match ups. The format of each round will vary. Daichi, you will blade in the first singles match, Ray and Max will face each other with two other bladers in a battle royale. Finally, in the last round, Tyson and a fifth blader will blade together in a tag team match. Is everyone clear?" 

"Yep, no problem," Daichi replied with a thumb up from his hand. 

"I don't mind, but what about Tyson's match?" Max said. "Who is going to blade with Tyson in the last match?"

"We'll worry about that later," Tyson replied. "First we have to win both or one of the matches before we can determine if my match is going to still be carried out." 

"Good point, let's worry about that for now," Kenny said. "I don't know what else to say, but Brooklyn and the others definitely have grown stronger over the last year. Just stay focused out there when you all blade." 

"Yep, there are no problems here!" Max said. 

"For the love of the game, let's go G-Revolutions!" Tyson cheered. 

* * *

**AT THE ****SEASIDE**** DOME STADIUM **

"Welcome beyblade fans to the finals of the Beyblade World Championship tournament!" DJ Jazzman announced. "After traveling around to different parts of the world, we're finally about to end the tournament with the final matches. The World Champion, Tyson Granger and his G-Revolutions have managed to secure their place in the final matches, but they're not entirely safe yet. There is one more match they have to spin in before they can face the Demon Bladers in the last official match up of the year. That match would be in the books if Tyson is able to win once again. Speaking of famous history, the G-Revolutions will be facing a familiar opponent they have faced sometime ago. They are the BEGA Justice Five and here both teams come out to the stadium!" 

As the two teams appeared and walked over to the team benches, DJ Jazzman announced, "It seemed like Tyson's team is missing a blader to spin for them in the match later today." 

"Our fifth blader will come soon," Tyson replied. "He needs to take some time to get ready for the match." 

"Fifth blader? Who is he?" Max whispered to the navy haired teen. 

"Don't worry about that. Just concentrate on your match." 

_"I don't know what you're thinking Tyson, but judging from that smile of yours, that fifth blader decided to invite, you must have a lot of trust in him to come on time." _

"The first round is a singles match with Daichi Sumeragi from the G-Revolutions facing Mystel of the Justice Five!" DJ Jazzman announced as the two bladers came up to the dish, smirking at each other. 

"I finally get to face Mystel," Daichi said. "I'm so excited!" 

The red headed teen was so excited that be began leaping up and down, doing back flips and front flips. 

"I should say the same," the blond haired blader said. "For someone so small, you have a lot of energy." 

"Of course I do! I like to run wild and free. My blade Strata Dragoon feels the same way!" 

"Well then, shall we begin?" 

"Ready bladers and prepare to launch your blades into the dish," DJ Jazzman said. "3…"

Daichi and Mystel griped their ripcords, waiting for the signal to launch their blades. 

"2…"

The audience concentrated on only the dish, waiting for the entertainment to begin. 

"1…"

Members of the two teams eagerly waited for time to start. 

"LET IT RIP!"

With all their strength, both bladers sent their blades into the dish. "Aha! The games have finally started!" Daichi exclaimed. "Let's do this Strata Dragoon!" 

Making the first move, the purple blade decided to make the first assault. The blade did a zigzag pattern and slammed the light turquoise blade to the side of the dish. 

"This is way too easy!" Daichi said. 

"Heh, at least as it lasts," Mystel said. "Poseidon, Ocean Javelin!" 

With the blade leaping and pouncing around it attacked the purple blade in different angles. The red headed teen took a step back as he growled with frustration. He was already annoying him. 

"You move too much! Just stand still!" 

"Sorry that's not my style," Mystel said. "You should have known that by now."

"Fine then, I'll make you stand still. Strata Dragoon, it's time for your Fury Cutter!" 

The golden Bit-Beast appeared and slashed the godly beast, making it cry out in pain. The ocean beast retaliated by throwing a red trident and stabbing it as waves began to drown the two beasts. 

"Oh snap! This is not good!" Daichi said. "Strata Dragoon, take flight!" 

"Once you're in the water, you're trapped and immune to my attack," Mystel said. "Use your final attack with your Ocean Javelin, Poseidon!" 

The Bit-Beast sent a wave of tridents and trapped the dragon by crippling the poor winged beast of its arms, wings, and legs. Shortly, a large wave of water slammed into the beast, flooding the dish. 

"Daichi!" Tyson exclaimed as they saw their teammate got slammed by the wave. 

"Ack—cough cough, what a bad experience," Daichi said after he survived the waves. "No Strata Dragoon!" 

The purple blade got washed up onto the ground with its spin rotation at zero. 

"Winner goes to Mystel of the BEGA Justice Five!" DJ Jazzman announced. 

"Damn it! I lost!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the air. 

"Oh well, that was still a great match," Mystel said with a smile. "I had a great time." 

"Well, I guess I had fun too. I'll beat you next time."

"Now that I have to see the next time we meet in the dish." 

The two bladers went back to the team bench to have a chat with their teammates. "Nice try Daichi, you've done your best," Hilary said. 

"Yeah I guess," he replied as he sat back down on the bench. "Ray and Max just have to take back the loss we have or else we're out of the tournament for good!" 

"Okay!" Max said. "But it's also a battle royale, so Ray and I are going to face each other as well."

"It doesn't matter; just do what you have to do. That is to survive!" 

"Of course, we'll do our best!" Ray replied with a smile. "Isn't that right Max?"

"Yep! You can count on that!" 

"Good luck you guys," Tyson said with a smile. 

"Thanks Tyson," Max replied as Ray nodded with agreement. 

The two bladers went up to the dish to meet Ming-Ming and Moses, waiting for their arrival. "AHHH! GO MING-MING!" Kenny suddenly squealed. 

Hilary responded by slapped her forehead. "Oh brother, there goes Kenny again." 

"I LOVE YOU MING-MING!"

"Kenny, when will you ever stop?" 

"It's nice to see you again Moses," Ray said. "How's Monica?" 

"She's doing great," he replied. "She's in the audience right now watching us blade." 

"That's great to hear," Max added. "Let's have fun now, shall we?" 

"Of course! One of the most important things to do as a blader is to entertain the audience," Ming-Ming replied with a wink and a smile. 

"READY BLADERS TO LAUNCH YOUR BLADES INTO THE DISH?" DJ Jazzman announced. 

The bladers nodded with agreement as they pulled out their launchers in front of them and waited for their cue to launch. 

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

The four bladers sent their blades into the dish. Quickly, Ray and Moses were able to make their first moves. Driger attacked Venus while Gigars attacked Draciel. Shortly after, Ray called out his White Tiger partner to appear and make some destruction.

"Driger Thunder Fang!" Ray called out. 

The white tiger sent the pale pink blade against Gigars and sent the both of them to the edges of the dish. "If you think that's powerful, wait until I'm at 100 percent power. Go Driger!" 

"Don't count me out just yet, Gigars use your Demolition Ax!" Moses exclaimed. 

"Not on my watch, Venus uses her V Temptation!" Ming-Ming commanded. 

The three blades collided into each other with force and speed. Neither blader wanted to allow the others to win. However, something seemed missing. 

"Attack!" the three of them exclaimed. 

"Too bad you guys it's time for the cleaners to clean up the mess you've made," Max said. "Go Draciel! Wave Fortress!" 

The purple and black tortoise appeared and called upon the water waves. It appeared and washed the three blades away from the dish. 

"Oh no!" Ming-Ming exclaimed.

"He got us!" Moses said. 

"I totally forgot about him," Ray replied. "We totally lost this one."

"The winner goes to Max Tate of the G-Revolutions!" DJ Jazzman announced after the green blade was the only one riding the waves in the dish. "The game is now tied!" 

"Great job Max!" Hilary and Daichi cheered. 

"Phew another close victory," Kenny said. 

"Yeah but we're not totally safe yet," Max replied as he and the raven haired teen rejoined the group. 

"Yeah, the last round will determine everything. Are you ready Tyson?" 

Nodding with agreement, the navy haired teen replied with a faint smile, "Of course Chief. You can count on me."

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT **

* * *

**AznVKai: **It's finally Tyson's turn. Who is Tyson's tag team partner? Well, you just have to wait until the next chapter is posted. Any comments and suggestions? Please review! See ya! 


	10. The Tides Turn

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone and thanks for your reviews. Without any further delay, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters. 

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration… _

* * *

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 9**: The Tides Turn

"Here we are again in the match that will determine the teams that will face each other in the final match. Will it be the G-Revolutions and the Demon Bladers or will it be the BEGA Justice Five against the Demon Bladers? So far, both teams are not letting each other get the upper hand. They are both left with one win and one lost. All that's standing in the way of victory is the third round, the tag team match," DJ Jazzman announced. "Garland and Brooklyn of the BEGA Justice Five will be facing Tyson Granger and his partner in this match. Now the big question is who Tyson's partner is?" 

"We're up with one win just like the BEGA Justice Five," Kenny said. "Don't drop out on us now Tyson." 

"I won't," Tyson replied as he stood up from his seat, staring into the eyes of the other two bladers, Brooklyn and Garland. "We will go to the finals and face the Demon Bladers." 

"Then whoop some BEGA butt!" Daichi exclaimed. 

"Good luck Tyson," Max and Ray replied. 

"Thanks for your support you guys," Tyson replied before he turned his attention to them as he walked up to the dish. 

"So Tyson, it's nice to see you again," Garland said with a smile. 

"Yep, same here," Tyson replied. " Brooklyn, it's nice to see you too!" 

The orange haired teen smiled back. "Same here." 

"So Tyson, where is your fifth player? You know you can't win without the presence of your partner or else you'll be automatically disqualified." 

"Oh, he's coming." 

"Coming?" Max asked. 

"Tyson never told us about him," Ray replied. 

"He never even told us he already thought of one!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I don't know about this," Hilary said. "But we just have to believe in Tyson…" 

"Yeah, let's hope…" 

Tyson's ear twitched. Smiling, he turned around to see who is coming out from the hallway. "He's here." 

Everyone looked to see who was coming. The footsteps became louder and louder as he approached the stadium floor. With his bangs covering his eyes, he smiled at the last conversation he had with the navy haired teen. 

* * *

_"I need to speak with you." _

_"It's nice of you to call, but what do you want to ask me?"_

_"I want to battle in the BEGA match." 

* * *

_

_"This is it," _he thought to himself as he approached the light in front of him. 

"Oh my gosh! Who would have thought that the one and only Kai Hiwatari be here to participate in the World Championships!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Judging by his position next to Tyson Granger, he's our fifth blader for the G-Revolutions!" 

Brooklyn whistled with amusement. Once again, Tyson has done the impossible. He got Kai to show up in the World Championships. 

"I got to give you credit Tyson," Garland said. "You have your ways getting him involved in your matches." 

"You make it sound as if he knows everything about me," the dual haired teen retorted. "Here's a news flash, he doesn't." 

"Ow, now that's snipping with your mouth." 

"From what I remember, the match is a one versus one match with five bladers facing each other," Kai retorted as he pulled out his launcher and pulled his ripcord through it. 

"Yeah, it is," Tyson replied as he also took out his ripcord and launcher, assembled them together, and pulled out his blade to snap them together. "However, this World Championships gives us specific formats to play in." 

The dual haired teen gave him a glaring look. "You should have said it before, Kinomiya."

"Sorry about that," he apologized. 

By the time the two rivals finished talking; they held their launchers and positioned themselves in front of the dish. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kai. Welcome. At first, I thought you were going to not show up at all," Brooklyn said. 

"Think again," Kai retorted. "I have some business to attend for a while. It's not like my teammates needed me to pamper them all the time." 

"Now, the real battle begins," Garland said. "We've been training a lot since the last time we met in the dish."

"Good to hear. At least I don't have to worry about sleeping in during the match," the dual haired teen said. 

"Geez Kai, what did you eat today?" Tyson asked. "You don't usually talk this much." 

"Just shut up and blade, Kinomiya," Kai snapped. 

_"Oh well, at least it shows that Kai's happy where he belongs," _Tyson thought with content. 

"Even though it's been a while since we last met, I brought my new friend with me," Kai said as he held out his blue Dranzer blade to show them. 

"So what you got yourself a new upgrade for your Dranzer blade," Brooklyn said. "Big deal…"

"We'll just see about that. I'll be the one who will show you what my Dranzer Metal Flame can do." 

"I'm a little worried about them," Hilary said. "Kai and Tyson have never been paired up in a tag team match before. Do you think they are able to suit each other during the match?"

"Kai is best known for his blading skills because of his independence. On the other hand, Tyson has experience blading in a team composed of him and Daichi. Based on these key points, they lack in the tag team abilities they both are required of being a strong tag team. However, if you consider Tyson's determination and Kai's motivation in the match, things can change. If they both recognize that they need each other to win the match, they can actually be a dangerous team to face up against," Kenny replied. "With that dealt, the next problem is with Brooklyn and Garland. These two bladers have never done any tag team matches before, so why choose them, the most independent bladers around to be together in a tag team?" 

"They must have something planned out for Kai and Tyson," Max said. 

"Or they're intending to turn the tag team match into two individual matches on their own," Ray suggested. 

"That is a possibility, but something tells me that that's not the case," Kenny said. 

"Ready bladers?" DJ Jazzman announced. "3…"

_"It's time to show them what we're made of,"_ Tyson thought. 

Looking at the dual haired teen he waited for his attention. Kai's eyes turned to the Granger's. After a brief moment of staring, they turned their attention to the dish. 

"2…"

The dual haired teen's eyes narrowed watching his opponents smiling with content. _"They definitely have a plan to defeat us…" _

"1…"

_"It's time to show what blading is all about!" _

"LET IT RIP!"

"ZEUS!" Brooklyn called out.

"APPOLLON!" Garland commanded.

"GO DRAGOON!" Tyson exclaimed. 

"DRANZER!" Kai shouted. 

The four bladers pulled their ripcords and launched their blades into the dish. "Let's get this match started, Appollon attack with Radiant Thunder!" Garland exclaimed. 

The yellow blade went side to side and slammed into the white blade, knocking it against the blue blade. 

"Heh, Zeus, you know what to do," Brooklyn said. 

The black blade then spun faster and slammed into the two blades, sending them both into the air. "Combo attack: Rapid assault!" Garland exclaimed. 

The two blades are being slammed by the others at different angles, preventing them any openings for counterattacks. 

Growled with frustration, the navy haired teen clenched his fists together. "Darn, already they're beating us like a pulp. We're sitting ducks!" 

"Not for long, Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed as he swung his hand to the side. 

The blue blade glowed bright red and shrouded the stadium with heat. Soon, the bladers were panting with exhaustion. The environment is getting too warm for their comfort. 

"Damn it, amongst all of us you aren't breaking a sweat," Garland said to the dual haired teen. "You should be considering that you're wearing the most clothes." 

"That should happen, but I learned to deal with things like this," Kai replied. "It's nothing compared to the suffering before. Dranzer attack!" 

The blue blade regained its spin gear and slammed into the black and yellow blades, sending them both in different directions of the dish. 

"Not bad Kai, but you have to do better than that," Brooklyn said. "Zeus!"

All of a sudden, the black blade formed a strong wind in a form of a vacuum and began absorbing all the heat from Dranzer. 

"Appollon! Attack the blue blade!" Garland exclaimed. 

Just when Kai's Dranzer was about to get attacked, the white blade intercepted its path and slammed in toward Zeus. 

"Don't forget about me," Tyson said with a smile. "I'm feeling a little lonely. Dragoon attack!" 

The Dragoon blade collided into the two blades sending it on a game of cat and mouse. As the three blades were spinning, all three of them slammed into the blue blade, sending it flying in the air. 

"Tyson even attacked Kai's blade?" Garland wondered. "He shouldn't…"

"Hmm…interesting, they must really not interested in saving each other," Brooklyn said. "Let's finish them off one by one."

"Yeah…I agree."

"Sorry that was the wrong answer," Kai said with a smirk on his face. "Dranzer, Flame Shot!" 

The phoenix appeared and created several fireballs. With a flap of her wings the enormous balls of fire slammed into the dish, destroying whatever is in its path. Dodging the assaults, the two blades did zigzag patterns to avoid it. 

"Try again Kai, you'll never defeat us with just your strength," Garland said.

"That's right, we can't individually," Tyson said. "But what we will do is perform our own combination. Go Fire Tornado!" 

The dragon Bit-Beast appeared and absorbed all the fallen fireballs with its wind power. Mixing the two powers together, the attack was proceeded as planned, making the threat even more dangerous than it was before. 

"We're not stopping now!" Garland exclaimed. "Radiant Thunder!"

"King of Darkness!" Brooklyn commanded. 

The four Bit-Beasts collided into each other causing a bright light to flash, blinding everyone from view. Once the light faded, two blades landed on the dish while the other two were still in the air, colliding into each other. "Dranzer let's finish this!" Kai exclaimed. 

The blue blade spun toward the edge of the dish and launched itself into the air. With a cry, Dranzer slammed into Appollon, knocking it away from Dragoon. The blue dragon then proceeded to knocking it out of the dish by swinging its tail against the winged beast, sending it towards the ground behind Garland. Then, with a swing of their master's hands, Tyson and Kai called the final blows. 

"Dragoon, Phantom Tornado!" 

"Dranzer, Flame Shot!" 

The two blades slammed together, giving each other their strengths. Auras of fire and wind swirled around the two blades as they crash into the dish where Zeus was, creating a large crater below. The black blade was sent out of the dish and landed right next to the yellow blade as the blue and white blades were left spinning in the dish together. 

"The match is over!" DJ Jazzman announced. "The winners go to Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari of the G-Revolutions! They will be facing the Demon Bladers in the final match tomorrow!" 

"Alright they did it!" Max and Daichi cheered. 

"We won, we won again!" Kenny exclaimed. 

"Great job Kai and Tyson, you've done it again," Ray said as the two bladers collected their blades and returned to the rest of their teammates. 

"Thanks Kai for being my partner for this match," Tyson said with a smile.

"Whatever, this will only happen once in a lifetime, Kinomiya," Kai replied walking faster and away from the younger teen.

"Yeah, you haven't changed at all…" 

* * *

After the match, the G-Revolutions went back to the dojo to celebrate their latest victory in the World Championships.They deserved it. Besides, not only Kai returned to the G-Revolutions, they are in the finals once again.

"Oh boy, who would have thought that after all we've been though, we managed to be in the finals!" Tyson exclaimed as he stretched his arms before he rested them on his lap. 

"Yep and our last victory is all thanks to you and Kai," Max said with a smile. 

"Oh please, I can take on both Brooklyn and Garland myself," Kai replied with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Considering them as high class bladers, I don't think so," Ray replied. 

"It's good to have you back Kai," Hilary said as she turned to the dual haired teen who nodded in return. 

"Anyways, here is a toast to the G-Revolutions!" Tyson said as he lifted his cup of orange juice. 

"TO THE G-REVOLUTIONS!" everyone exclaimed as they clashed their cups together. 

"By the way, we're going to need all the rest we can get for tomorrow's finals," Kenny said. 

"I'm one step ahead of you," Tyson replied. 

"Umm, Tyson," Hilary said. "There is one little problem regarding a place to sleep…"

* * *

**LATER **

"Oh man, I'm tired!" the navy haired teen said as he stretched his arms into the air as the older blader followed behind him.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to sleep here with me in my room?" Tyson asked as he entered the bedroom with the dual haired teen and closed the door with a 'click.'

"As if I have a choice," Kai replied as he pulled off his fingerless gloves and put it away in his carrying bag. "Not only the dojo is full because of your Grandpa's late night partying with his friends, Max and Ray are already sharing a room, Hilary has her own room, and Kenny is in his own room, doing his examination on our blades. I don't want to stay up all night because of that." 

"It's understandable," Tyson said as he kicked his shoes off to the side of the wall and began to strip himself, staring with his yellow shirt and socks. "Just to let you know ahead of time, if I snore during the night, I am sorry for disturbing you." 

"Whatever," Kai said as he took off his jacket, shirt and purple t-shirt. 

Without the Hiwatari noticing, the Granger's crimson eyes turned its attention to his body causing himself to feel heat even though the air condition is on. 

_"Oh gods…beautiful," _Tyson thought to himself. 

"Kinomiya, what are you doing?" the dual haired teen asked. 

The Dragoon's master blushed. He just noticed the older teen is only a few meters away from being in contact, skin to skin, still half naked. It is so hard to resist. Tyson was almost at the point of tolerance until he can lose control of himself, slam into the dual haired teen, and begin to touch and kiss him on the soft bed behind them. 

"Kinomiya…" 

The navy haired teen blinked and replied, "Oh nothing…" 

"As if, you look like you're drooling over me…" 

"N—no," he lied. _"Of course! You're so hot!"_

"Good or else I would be having nightmares sleeping in the same room as the gay person here." 

"I'm not gay Kai!" Tyson exclaimed as he watched the dual haired teen walk into the bathroom with a pair of night pants to change into and shut the door behind him. 

The World Champion sighed to himself and finished striping his clothes and put on his pajamas. He allowed himself to fall onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. 

_"Nice going Tyson. You just lied again," _he thought to himself. _"I am gay because I fell for you. Why do I keep thinking about you even though I know you won't return my feelings for you?" _

"The bathroom's free," Kai said as he entered the room and walked over to his bed. 

However, Tyson didn't listen to him. He was busy looking at him in his pajamas. _"It looks pretty cute on you. That red suits you." _

"Kinomiya, there is something wrong with you," Kai retorted after he gave the younger teen a sweep through his hair with his hand to get his attention. He really wanted to do that again if luck gave him the chance. 

"No Kai," Tyson replied, trying to ignore the pleasant feeling of Kai briefly combing through his hair as he walked towards the bathroom. "I'm fine. I'm just really tired." 

He shut the door behind him, leaving the dual haired teen alone. 

_"This is the closest I can get to you when I get to sleep in your room. Why do I keep running away from the truth?" _Kai thought as he got in bed, stared at Tyson's separate bed next to him, and closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

**END OF CHAPTER NINE **

* * *

**AznVKai:** Kai's finally back in town! And he's back better than ever. Find out what happens next in the finals of the World Championship. Please review! Bye! 


	11. The Beybattles of their Lives Part I

**Author's Notes:** The finals are finally here! Will Tyson and the G-Revolutions have what it takes to beat the Demon Bladers? Find out in the future chapters to come, starting with Chapter 10 Part I. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration… _

* * *

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 10 Part I:** The Beybattle of their Lives

_They were face to face. Behind them was the wait of the rise of the sun. He rested his head on the strong chest of the taller teen. Their arms were embraced. He soon looked up into his eyes, glowing maroon and softly said his words, "I love you Kai…"_

_Smiling with content, he held him closer together, their lips, inches away from one another. _

_"I love you too Takao…always." _

_Just when their lips were about to close the distance from each other…_

* * *

"Kinomiya, what ARE you trying to do?"

He opened his eyes to see the dual haired teen staring at him. Somehow he ended up resting on his bed. What's even worse, Tyson was about to kiss him.

_"Oh gosh, he's definitely going to hate me now…"_ he thought himself as the two bladers sat up and turned away from each other. "I'm so sorry Kai! I didn't mean it!"

"Of course you didn't, Kinomiya," Kai replied as he walked away from the navy haired teen, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks. "The world would end if we ended up losing each other's pride…"

"Umm…yeah…I'll go and get changed."

The navy haired teen quickly grabbed his street clothes and left the dual haired teen alone.

_"If you feel the same way about me, then that would be a different story…"_

* * *

Once the others woke up, they all met in the dojo room, sitting in a circle so that they can see each other perfectly. "After long hours of inspection and adjustments last night," Kenny said. "I have finally completed the upgrade of your blades."

"Really Chief, that's so awesome!" Tyson exclaimed as he picked up his new Dragoon blade.

"It all started with Kai's and Tyson's blades. They received so much damage that either they have to blade forfeit in the next match or continue to blade as it is. As I have fixed them, I decided to take the liberty to upgrade the others for the sake of the finals."

"That's great and all, but it's a bit risky," Max said. "We don't have enough time to master them."

"Don't worry, you'll know how you use them perfectly once they are launched in the dish," Kenny explained. "I made sure each blade will suit the blader as well. You all just have to blade as you had always had been doing: blade with your spirit."

"Cool, now will you explain what these blades are?" Daichi asked.

"Alright then I might as well start with yours since you asked. These blades I have called them the Elemental Blades. This is Strata Dragoon Earth. As the name says, this blade commands the earth element thus giving it a strong attack power and endurance. However, it lacks the defense, speed, and control needed to balance it. So be careful, Daichi."

"I will don't worry."

"So all our blades' strengths are coordinated with their respected elements?" Max asked.

"Yes, like yours, Draciel Water's strengths are defense, control, and endurance. However, it lacks the attack power and speed it needs to balance the blade."

"I see…"

"Ray's Driger Thunder specializes in endurance, speed, and balance. However, it weakens the attack and defense power it needs to knock out the other blades in one shot. So use your power wisely, Ray."

The raven haired teen nodded with agreement, "Sure Kenny."

"The last two blades definitely took a while for me to make so that it suits both Tyson and Kai. They are capable of so many conditions that I have decided to do this as follows: Kai's Dranzer Fire and Tyson's Dragoon Wind specializes in attack power, endurance, speed, and balance, but lacks the defense it needs. In addition to these stats, both blades are individually equipped with a special function that can change the outcome of the match."

"What would that be Chief?" Tyson asked. "What does Kai's and my blades have that the others doesn't?"

"They both are capable of utilizing other elemental powers."

"Really? Awesome!"

"However, there is a catch. It can only be used when you both have completely mastered the blades."

"Us both?"

"Yes, that means this function can only work when you both are in a tag team battle."

"Oh, now that sucks…Kai will definitely not work with me just for something like that. Plus, this function is somewhat useless now."

"Think again Tyson, you haven't heard what I am going to say. The reason I have these two blades with this special function is because the finals will all be based on a five round tag team match."

"What!? You mean…"

"Yes Tyson, you will have to pair up with Kai in one of the matches in the finals. Not only that, we have to come up with the best blader pairings to work together in the other four rounds."

"So, with that considered, what are the possible pairings?" Hilary asked.

"Based on information from previous matches, I have decided the following pairings. First off are Max and Tyson, these two are bladers with different blading styles that suit each other perfectly: a balance of defense and attack. Next, will be Kai and Ray. Because these two specialize in endurance and combination attacks, they are suitable to each other's similar styles."

"Hey, what about me?" Daichi asked.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you. In the third round, you and Tyson will blade together. Because we all know that you both had previous experiences in tag team matches and you both use the same blading styles, you guys are suitable as a pairing. Now, comes the hard part. Because we can't repeat any pairings that are already chosen, I've decided that Ray and Max should pair up and Tyson and Kai will pair up. Because Ray and Max use the elements of thunder and water, these two will naturally make a good combination when they both use their special attacks. On the other hand, not only it is the same case for Kai and Tyson, they both play at their best when they have a lot of pressure on their shoulders. It will not only help keep them concentrate on the match, but it will give them the opportunity to master their blades and use their special functions."

"Okay then if you say so," Tyson said. "If you don't mind, Kai, we would be working together again in the finals."

"We'll just see what happens," Kai replied. "It's too early to say we will work together because we don't blade together until the final round."

"True…"

"You make it sound like you want to blade with me…"

"No, that's not it. Don't take it the wrong way Kai."

"Whatever…"

"Anyways, we should get ready for the match," Hilary said.

"Yeah we should or else we'll be late," Ray agreed as the bladers stood up to all leave the dojo.

"Last one at the stadium will be the rotten beyblade!" Daichi said.

They all left the dojo and walked over to the stadium together.

* * *

**AT SEASIDE DOME STADIUM**

"We're finally here in the finals of the Beyblade World Championship!" DJ Jazzman announced. "And we're down to the wire! Two brave warrior teams have fought hard with determination and skill in order to secure their place in the finals spot. Both teams have started with a bumpy ride by losing the first match of the tournament, but soon recover for the future matches afterwards. Let us meet the reigning champion, Tyson Granger and his G-Revolutions!"

The crowd cheered as the five bladers walked out of the stadium, concentrating on what is going to happen in the dish. With Kenny and Hilary behind them and each other's support, they know they can win this once again.

"On the other side, is an amazing team that won straight matches after the first, here are the Demon Bladers!"

The five cloaked bladers all came out from the other side of the stadium, snickering over another easy victory against the G-Revolution.

"Losers…" one of them said.

"This will be a five versus five tag team match throughout!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Don't forget to wear your seatbelts because we're in for a rough ride!"

"You said it," Daichi said. "We're going to be toast again if we don't concentrate on the match!"

"Daichi has a point," Kenny agreed. "Unlike last time, we're ready for them. Also, Tyson and Kai finally get to test their skills against them to see how they fair."

"Fair is not an appropriate word to say," Tyson said. "They're just too obsessed over their God Bit-Beasts' powers."

"Even if they have these special Bit-Beasts," Kai replied, "it is not the only way to win a match."

Everyone else nodded with agreement.

"Kai's right," Max said. "We just have to blade our own way."

"And have fun with it!" Tyson said with a smile. "Right Kai?"

"Whatever…" the dual haired teen said as he brushed his scarf over his shoulder, walked past the younger teen and sat on the bench with his arms crossed. "Don't lose, Kinomiya…"

"I won't Kai. That promise will not be broken."

"Don't say that as if you already know the outcome. You're not psychic."

"Heh, it's worth saying especially when you're pumped up for a big match like this."

"Hopefully, it's not your ego I'm speaking to right now."

"Don't worry, it's not."

"Be careful you guys," Hilary said as the teens watched Tyson and Max walk up to the dish, waiting for their opponents come up to the dish.

"Ready Max?" Tyson asked, eyeing the blond haired teen.

Nodding with an agreement and a smile, he replied, "Ready when you are Ty."

Pulling their hoods down, the two Demon Bladers snickered with delight. "You two are going down," one of them said. "Isn't that right, Ken?"

"Of course, I beat you the last time we met, young Guardian of Water," the other replied. "And I can do it again."

"Oh no way!" Max said. "Before, we weren't ready for you. Now that we're all here as a team, no one can stop us! Also, it's too early to say that when you haven't seen Tyson or Kai spin in the dish yet."

"Kai and Tyson, huh?" the two bladers turned their attention to the navy haired teen who only glared at them back.

The other Demon Bladers turned their attention to the dual haired teen, who wasn't even fazed by their intimidation.

"They'll lose as well," one of the remaining three said.

"Is that so?" Kai finally said with some disinterest. "It gives me the more reason to beat you badly in the dish by the time I'm up there."

"We'll see if you can match their skills with our God Bit-Beasts."

"Hello, your attention is on us," Tyson interrupted with a smile. "Right now you have to worry about me and Max. We are your biggest threat."

"Hmm, let get this over with," Ken said. "Let's crush them, Sora."

"With pleasure," he replied.

"Bladers ready to launch your blades?" DJ Jazzman announced as the bladers gripped their ripcords, waiting for the signal to launch. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

"Let's go, Draciel!" Max exclaimed.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called out.

"Heh, you're finished!" Ken snickered.

"Your faith is sealed!" Sora shouted.

The four blades collided into each other before they all landed into the dish. Immediately, the brown blade made its first move. "It's a little silent here; let's start by shaking them a bit. Go Earth God Bit-Beast, Gaea!"

The Goddess appeared and caused the dish to shake, preventing the other three blades from moving. "Oh no, this isn't good," Max said, keeping his balance on his two feet on the ground.

"Of course it isn't, because you're dealing with the Gods of Earth and Water," Sora said with a snicker on his face.

"Oceanus, attack with Water Destruction!" Ken exclaimed.

The ocean beast appeared and summoned a wave of water which eventually filled the dish. The other three blades were left perched on the sides of the dish, preventing it from drowning on the spot. "Easy queasy lemon squeeze," Max said as he held out his pointer finger and moved it back and forth at the two bladers. Draciel, ride the waves!"

The green blade left the safety of the edge of the dish and began his assault alone.

"I hope you know what you're doing Max," Tyson thought to himself.

"Seems like you want to challenge me again, guardian of water," Ken said with a sinister smile. "You'll lose again."

"Not this time, I have a plan," Max replied with a wink. "Draciel, let's go!"

Smiling with content, Tyson knew his partner was going to be alright. So, he continued to watch the blond haired teen do his job.

"Whatever you're trying to do, you're only wasting your time," Sora said.

"Draciel, attack with Water Waves!" Max exclaimed.

The tortoise Bit-Beast appeared and caused the water to roar like waves. The waves suddenly became mad and attacked the ocean beast.

"It's no use; I'm the one who has the ultimate power to control the water element!" Ken exclaimed. "Retaliate back with your power!"

With a wave of the ocean God's hand, the waves soon attacked in the other direction towards the tortoise beast and his master.

"Draciel, hold your ground!" Max exclaimed.

The green blade decided to hold its ground on the spot and decided to take the attack. The blade was washed up in the waves. On the other hand, the Dragoon blade dodged the assault and began to make its move. "Dragoon attack!" Tyson exclaimed.

The white blade responded by attacking Sora's blade. "Gaea, attack his blade!" Sora exclaimed.

The brown blade collided into the white blade only to be easily overwhelmed by his opponent's strength. "What, but how?"

"Never underestimate me," Tyson replied with a smile. "Push him back Dragoon!"

The dragon blade counterattacked with a rough push, attempting to make it spin out of the dish. "Grr, he's annoying. No wonder Darts said that the guardian of wind is the strongest amongst the five guardians."

"Hm, is that so?" the dual haired teen thought after he heard that comment. With a sudden faint smirk on his face as his eyes were covered by his bangs. "We'll see about that…"

"Attack with Earth Destruction," Sora exclaimed.

The goddess beast summoned another attack causing the earth to shake. Smiling with content, the blond haired teen gave out a wide smile. "This is it, great job Tyson!" Max called out.

"Great, I've been tired of waiting!" Tyson replied. "Dragoon attack!"

With a sudden burst of power, the navy haired teen summoned the wind. It shrouded the blade and turned into a powerful tornado. "Wind Tornado!"

The dragon Bit-Beast appeared and gave out a tremendous roar. With a swipe of its claws, he commanded the wind to freeze the water below him. The navy haired teen nodded at the blond haired teen to attack as well. The other two blades were left frozen on the spot. "Impossible, how did this happen?" Ken exclaimed.

"That's easy," Max replied. "We just had to wait for your partner to use his special attack."

"Because he is of the Earth element," Tyson explained. "It does not complement with the Water element at all. As a matter of fact, the two attacks when used together actually will only cancel each other out. For us, we're of the wind and water; we complement each other by creating the ice element when combined together."

"When you summoned the earth element attack it caused the water to shake, moving it in different directions. Soon, a crater is made and drained most of the water away. With that much time left, we've decided to attack by freezing the dish to make it harder for you guys to escape once your blades are stuck in the pit."

"No! Don't tell me…"

"Alright, let's finish this by making their blades frozen popsicles. Dragoon, Wind Tornado!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Draciel, Water Waves!"

The two blades summoned their powers and combined them together and attacked the two blades, freezing them as the hole is filled with ice. Shortly, with another attack from the blades, the ice broke and freed the blades. They landed outside the dish behind their masters.

"The match has ended. The winner goes to Max and Tyson of the G-Revolutions!" DJ Jazzman announced.

The crowd cheered with excitement. The two bladers called back their blades and went back to the team bench. They felt a powerful force. The rest of his teammates slammed onto them with joy. "We won the first round, great job you guys!" Ray said.

"Yeah, you're so great!" Daichi added.

"Congrats I guess, but it's only the first match," the dual haired teen said once he joined them. "We have to win two more matches before we can declare it's our victory."

"Kai does have a point," Tyson replied. "It's only one victory."

"Well, then leave it to us to help seal the deal further, right?" Ray replied as he placed his hand on the dual haired teen's shoulder. "Isn't that right Kai?"

Nodding with agreement, the dual haired teen replied, "This can't afford to lose. We'll prove to them that god Bit-Beasts do not determine the outcome of a match."

The two bladers left their teammates to meet their opponents, Ace and Ken. "You again?" Ace asked after he saw the raven haired teen. "Oh no matter, at least you brought the guardian of fire with you."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ray asked, narrowing his eyes at him. "I should say that about you, Ken. You lost the last match."

"That was just a warm-up, this is where the game starts," Ken replied with a smirk. "You guys may have beaten us with the elemental strategy, but it will not work here this time."

"Your powers of fire and thunder do not match against ours of fire and water," Ace said. "That's what the Gods said."

"Just shut up and blade," Kai retorted. "As much as I like mythology, I hate people who have a very bad ego."

"With one victory already in the bag, the G-Revolutions are ahead of the game. In the second round, we have Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari of the G-Revolutions versus Ace and Ken of the Demon Bladers. READY BLADERS?" DJ Jazzman announced. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

With a quick launch from their launchers, four blades were sent into the dish. The blue and grey blades landed on one side of the dish together while the other two were landed around them. "Fire Destruction," Ace whispered.

With a sudden burst of heat, the Helios blade made the temperature of the stadium warmer. With his eyes narrowing he quickly called out to the raven haired teen, "Ray, follow my lead."

Nodding with agreement, the Chinese teen replied, "Sure Kai. I'm assuming you know what's going on already."

"Yeah, and it's not good for either of us."

_"He's smarter than I thought,"_ Ace thought. _"At least I'll be having some fun with him."_

The temperature of the stadium suddenly cooled down back to normal.

"Phew, close one," Ray said.

_"He stopped because he must have known that we figured out their strategy,"_ Kai thought. _"Let's try another attempt…"_

The blue blade suddenly came out of the safety of his companion next to him and began to attack the other two blades. "Dranzer attack!"

The blue blade surrounded the two blades, cornering together as the blade quickly spun around them while the circle gets smaller and smaller. Noticing what his partner is trying to do, the raven haired teen followed his lead. The grey blade joined in the assault by attacking in different directions as the quick blue blade did the same.

"Hmm, the guardian of fire has quite a bit of skill," Ken said to his partner. "Don't you think?"

"I do have to admit that much," Ace replied, "but it's not enough to save him from our upcoming attacks."

"Let's finish them off and destroy them."

Suddenly, one of the blades had shown a bright light that blinded the two G-Revolution members. "Ah, I can't see!" Ray exclaimed.

"Damn it…" Kai cursed.

All of a sudden, all he felt was a sharp pain from his left shoulder. Then he felt another from the bottom of his right leg and another across the side of his chest. He soon collapsed to his knees, gripping on to his newly formed injuries. "What is going on?"

"Kai!" Ray called out. "Are you alright?"

"He won't be if he doesn't give up the match," Ace said.

"What?"

"I'm being nice here. I'm giving you a chance to forfeit this match. If this match keeps going, Kai will involve himself in the worst situation possible for a blader like him. The duty of a guardian of fire is so dangerous that it can endanger them. Playing with fire is not a toy, but a very cruel weapon. Right now, he's feeling all that pain due to the prolonging of this match. As he continues to fight against me, the two fire elements' power will be dangerous for both of us. Unlike him, I am able to control my power without any problems. He is the one who needs help. Besides, he's still an amateur with this."

Suddenly, hearing a slam from his fist, the dual haired teen exclaimed, "There is no way for me to stay down like this! I am not going to let you beat me after I heard that comment. I am not an amateur when it comes to blading! Who cares about your duties and faiths about Sacred or God Bit-Beasts! I am a blader who wants to play the game!"

"Don't deny it Kai," Ken said. "You lose this match. As long as your faith is determined, you can't change it."

"Shut up! Attack Dranzer!"

The blue blade soon caught on fire and attacked the two blades. "Kai, no! You're only going to fall into their trap!" Ray warned. "Don't let your emotions get in your way of blading!"

_"Don't worry, I will not let his comments get the better of me,"_ the dual haired teen thought. "Dranzer!"

The Dranzer strike the two blades and sent them into the air. "This is where your faith is sealed," Ace said. "You can't defeat the God Bit-Beasts. Helios, Fire Destruction!"

He found himself surrounded by fire. It's not ordinary fire. He could feel his body overheat almost to the point like it wants to melt. With his other knees down on the ground, the dual haired teen started panting with exhaustion.

"What is going on?"

"This is what happens if you have 100 percent control over your blade," Ace replied. "Since your Bit-Beast is only a Sacred one, its fiery powers will not be as intense as mine is."

"Who…cares…?"

"Oh, you should care, Kai Hiwatari because your faith has kept you from winning. Attack!"

Suddenly, everything seemed like nothing to him. All he can feel is being thrown to the ground with his blade landing next to him.

_"Shit, I can't even beat him…"_

"Kai!" his partner called out.

Trying to get back on his feet, he only collapsed. He's still feeling the stings of pain all over his body. "Don't worry, your injuries will heal," Ace said with a snickering smile. "If you stay down in the next few matches…"

_"This bastard, don't tell me he's trying to…"_

"The winner goes to Ace and Ken of the Demon Bladers!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Now, the match is tied!"

Feeling the support of the raven haired teen's arm, the dual haired teen got back on his feet and retorted, "Why did you stop blading and give up the match?"

"That's an easy answer Kai," Ray replied. "I can't let you get hurt even further than you are now. None of us, including me, would want to lose you over a simple beybattle."

Turning away from the teen, he replied over his shoulder, "Then this loss is a pitiful one for our team…"

He left the raven haired teen alone on the platform as he walked back to the team bench.

"There goes Kai again," Ray thought.

The first one who rejoined with the older blader was Tyson. "Kai, are you okay?" the younger teen asked. "Ace must have really hurt you."

"I'm okay Kinomiya," he replied. "This…is…nothing."

"We should at least treat your wounds a bit," Hilary suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks; I have to continue watching the match."

"Kai, Hilary's right, you should go get some help. That attack Ace laid upon you is hurting you."

_"And it still does now…"_ he thought._ "It burns…"_

"Let him stay," Tyson suddenly said.

"Tyson…" Ray said once he returned to the group. "But— "

"No buts Ray, it is no use trying knocking Kai some sense. Besides, I prefer him to stay and see me beat my next opponents, right Daichi?"

"Yeah! That's right!" Daichi exclaimed. "We're going to take back a win!"

"It's not going to be an easy victory," Ray suggested. "Ken's skills have suddenly improved in the second match. Whoever you're facing, they are all potentially dangerous."

"No problem," Tyson said, "Just rest up Ray."

He turned to the dual haired teen.

"You too Kai…you'll need it later."

Walking next to Daichi, the two bladers walked up to the dish. "Just like Tyson," Max said with a grin. "He always has a heart for his friends."

With a wink, at the raven haired teen, he replied, "Correction, his _close_ friends."

"Oh yes, _very close_ friends."

"What's with all the emphasis?" Hilary asked. "We all know that Tyson cares for everyone he has interacted with."

"If you watch Tyson closely, you'll understand what we mean," Max said.

"Yeah," Ray agreed as he turned to the dual haired teen. "Let's just hope he feels the same way."

"Let's win this Daichi!" Tyson said.

"You got it!" Daichi replied with a grin on his face.

"It's time to lose, guardians of wind and earth," Sora said.

"You may have won in the first match; we'll make sure you don't win again."

"We're just here playing the game," Tyson said.

"Don't ruin our fun," Daichi added. "Let's just blade!"

"You'll be sorry for saying that," Sora's partner said.

"Of course, we'll make the battle slow and painful, Sin," Sora replied with a snicker.

"Ready bladers? 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman announced.

The four blades are sent to the dish. Without wasting any time, the brown and yellow blades closed in on the white and purple blades to attack. "Attack Polyphemus (_1_)!" Sin exclaimed. "My God of Thunder will destroy you!"

The one eyed beast appeared and used his hammer to paste the two blades on the ground. However, they were too fast. "Phew close one," Daichi said with relief.

"But we're not safe just yet," Tyson added. "Dodge again!"

The Dragoon blades evaded another assault and another. They continuously avoided the attacks easily.

"If this keeps up, we won't have anymore speed to use on them."

"I know Daichi. I'm trying to think of a way to stop his attack."

"Let's make things more interesting, attack Gaea! Earth Destruction!" Sora exclaimed.

With another appearance today, the goddess beast called upon the earth to shake the dish causing the bladers to worry about keeping their balance. "Great, we have more things to worry about," Daichi said.

"You said it. We have to act quickly," Tyson replied. "Let's attack now."

"You got it! I'll be the one to stop his earth attack. Strata Dragoon, Earth Shake!"

The golden dragon appeared and called upon the dish to crack, revealing a mountain to come out of it. Another came out in a near location of the dish and another. Soon, there were areas filled with small mountains. The Dragoon blade landed on the tip of one of the mountains and waited to make its next move. "Great job Daichi," Tyson said. "Now, their earth attacks can't reach us."

"You just delayed your loss, that's all," Sin said. "Polyphemus, attack them with your Thunder Destruction!"

The yellow blade jumped into the air and sliced the mountain that Tyson's Dragoon was on in half causing the blade to fall with it. Fortunately, Dragoon landed on the tip of another mountain and waited.

"You're not getting away!"

With continuous attacks from the yellow blade, the white blade continued to dodge with ease as it jumped from one mountain to the next.

"Once I finished knocking all the mountains down, you have no where to hide!"

"Oh don't worry; I won't need to hide after that," Tyson replied with a smile, "because you didn't realize what was going on around you."

Taking a closer look at the condition of the dish, his eyes widened. He was right. Because of all of his attacks, there was a lot of debris in different parts of the dish, keeping his partner from moving freely than it supposed to.

"No!"

"Oh yes, it's my turn to attack. Dragoon, Wind Tornado!" Tyson exclaimed.

The blue dragon appeared and summoned a fierce storm. With all the rock debris sucked into the storm, the attack has become more dangerous for the opponents to handle if they were hit. The storm came closer and clouded the view of the dish.

"Damn, what's going on in there?" Sora asked.

"I can't see what is going on," Sin added.

"Heh, attack Dragoon!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Strata Dragoon attack them with your Earth Shake!" Daichi exclaimed.

The storm released the debris and it attacked like darts while the purple blade summoned more mountains. Both the yellow and brown blades were bruised and sliced through. Eventually, they were knocked out of the dish and landed at the feet of their masters.

"Round three is over and the winner goes to Tyson Granger and Daichi Sumeragi of the G-Revolutions!" DJ Jazzman announced.

"Alright Tyson and Daichi, we've won!" their teammates cheered.

_"Great job…"_ Kai thought with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

With the first day of the finals coming to a close, the G-Revolutions spent the rest of the day training the remaining team pairings for their upcoming matches. Once training was finished, they all went out to eat dinner. Like always, it was noisy. Tyson and Daichi were eating too much once again while Max constantly insists his teammates to try to squeeze some mustard on their food. Fortunately, his attempt failed thanks to Kai. At the time, he was fed up hearing him talk while trying to eat peacefully. In the end, Max gave up trying to push the older teen's buttons and resumed eating. Later, they all returned to the dojo with great exhaustion. "Oh man, I can't believe we were so close to losing that last round!" Tyson said.

"I know!" Daichi agreed. "But good thing we didn't."

"Now, the real battle begins," Max said with a smile. "We're going to beat them!"

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "I have a bad feeling that the hard part is going to come."

"As long as well all keep a positive attitude, we can win," Tyson added before he turned to the dual haired teen. "Isn't that right Kai?"

He responded back by slowly nodding with agreement.

"You guys should go to sleep," Hilary said. "Besides, you need the energy for the last rounds of the final match."

"Your blades will be all fixed by tomorrow morning," Kenny replied.

"Yeah thanks Kenny and night everyone," Tyson said.

"Night Tyson."

* * *

**TYSON'S BEDROOM**

"Kai, are you sure you're going to be okay?" the navy haired teen asked as the two of them entered the Kinomiya's bedroom and closed the slide door behind them. "You don't have to spin in the last match if you're in too much pain."

"I intend to blade injured or not injured," Kai replied as he walked up to his bed and took his shirt off, replacing it with his pajama shirt.

As the dragon master did the same thing on his side of the bed, he continued, "Oh, I see."

"Stop worrying about me. You should worry about yourself."

He watched the dual haired teen pull down his pants revealing his boxers, took another pair, and pulled it back up to his waist.

_"Gods Kai…"_

"Kinomiya stop staring at me."

"Oh sorry…"

He blushed to himself as he too changed his pants to his night ones. He could have sworn the dual haired teen mutter a something's definitely wrong with you.

_"Yeah, there is. I fell deeply in love with you,"_ Tyson thought, turning to the dual haired teen. "Umm, Kai."

"What is it?" Kai asked as he looked back at him.

With a slight blush on his face, he fidgeted with his fingers behind his back, trying to find the appropriate words to say to his former captain. "Can I umm…sleep with you tonight?"

The dual haired teen blinked with some astonishment._ "Why would he say that all of a sudden?"_

He couldn't believe it. Now, why would his beloved one want to sleep with him even though he would like it? It's not like he likes him back or so that is what he believes.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I just need a little comfort that's all."

"Comfort, what for? I don't see any reason for you to do this."

"You see, I'm always nervous when there is an important match coming up."

He heard the dual haired teen give him an 'hmph', signaling that he does not believe it. "You—nervous?"

Nervously, he slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

Smirking with amusement, he replied, "I never thought those words would come out of your mouth."

"Geez, Kai! I really am! You can make fun of me all you want, but just do me this favour, please?" the navy haired teen pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He knew he couldn't say no to him. Not after all the things they have been through together lately. It wouldn't hurt to show him a little compassion even though he may not return those feelings. Sighing with defeat as if he had no fight left, he replied, "Sure."

Smiling with content, Tyson crawled into the bed, next to the older teen and snuggled together with warmth. Once he laid his head on the pillow next to him, he replied with a soft smile, "Thanks Kai…for everything…"

"Yeah whatever, just don't snore loudly…or else I am going to ki-- "

By the time he looked down at the Granger, he was already soundlessly asleep. He must have been really tired from today's matches. Besides, he did spin twice for the team already and still has to do one more if they had to blade together in the final round.

Looking at the younger teen while playing with his hair, he smiled with content. _"Sweet dreams, Takao…we already have a big day ahead of us."_

He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN PART ONE **

* * *

**References**

(_1_) Polyphemus is the one-eyed Cyclops in Greek mythology that helped Zeus make his thunderbolts.

* * *

**AznVKai:** Holy fudge! Now this is what I call a really LONG chapter! Hehe, it can't be helped because it is the finals. The next part will be posted soon. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R! Laterz!


	12. The Beybattles of their Lives Part II

**Author's Notes:** Here is part two. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration… _

* * *

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 10 Part II**: The Beybattles of their Lives

_"You're too beautiful love, you know that?"_

_"Of course I do," he replied softly. "That's because you love me."_

_"Yes…now, will you always be here?" _

_"Yes, no matter what, I will not leave you ever again."_

_"That's all I need to hear…"_

* * *

"Kai! Tyson! It's time to wake up already!" Max hollered throughout the dojo. "We're going to be late if you guys don't wake up!"

"Strange, I thought that Kai would wake up early like he usually does," Ray replied.

"I know. He shouldn't be as tired as Tyson is. Could something be wrong with him?"

"Let's find out once we check up on them in Tyson's bedroom," Kenny replied.

The bladers opened the slide door to see the dual haired teen still sleeping. Like they expected from their former captain, he was all quiet and peaceful when it comes to his sleep. "Kai's there, but where's Tyson?" Max wondered.

"Maybe he's already outside training," Daichi suggested.

The bladers closed the door behind them, not knowing that the navy haired teen was the large lump cuddling next to the sleeping teen. They were having a nice dream.

* * *

"Took you long enough to wake up," Ray replied as the teens saw the two bladers enter the living room, all changed into their street wear. "What took you?"

"Sorry, I was really tired," Tyson said as he yawned.

"I can't blame you Tyson, but what about Kai?"

"Yeah, it's not like you to oversleep like that," Max said.

"Oh, just leave the poor guy alone," Tyson replied. "Besides, he must have been tired because of all the overwork he has done over the past few days. It's been a while for him to do what he used to do."

"Anyways, we're in the pretty good position at the moment," Kenny said. "But that does not mean we get to slack off just yet. If we win the next round, we win the championships."

The G-Revolutions nodded with agreement. It's all up to Ray and Max to bring them victory. "You can count on us!" Max said with a smile. "Sorry Tyson for taking the spotlight."

"Nah, it's no problem," Tyson replied. "I don't mind."

"Well, for the luck of our future, let's win as the G-Revolutions!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Ray, Max, and Daichi cheered before they all rushed to the stadium for the final matches.

"Oh Kai," the navy haired teen stopped to talk to the older blader. "I'm hoping to ask if you can do another favour."

"What is it this time Kinomiya?" he replied.

"Don't worry; it's something that is not hard to do…"

* * *

**AT SEASIDE DOME STADIUM**

"Welcome beyblade fans to the second day of the finals!" DJ Jazzman. "With lots of conflicts and struggles, the G-Revolutions are in the lead with two wins against one. Will they be able to take another win to make them Champions of the world or will the Demon Bladers prevent them from victory? Find out in today's final matches! Let us welcome Ray Kon and Max Tate of the G-Revolutions and Sin and Ken of the Demon Bladers."

"Oh my gosh, where are they?" Hilary complained as she walked back and forth passing the other teens. "A while ago we were with Tyson and Kai and the next, they disappeared!"

"Don't worry about them," Kenny replied. "I'm sure the both of them are warming up together for their match later."

"Yeah, leave them be," Max said. "Besides, they'll be back by the time we're finished with them."

They had no other choice, but to trust the Tate's words. In order for them to not show up in a tournament, they must have decided to prepare for the final match in case Max and Ray lose.

"You're definitely are going to lose you two," Ken said he and his partner watch the two G-Revolution bladers walked up to the dish.

"We can't afford to lose," Ray said. "Besides, Kai's injured and Tyson's exhausted. We're not intending to involve them even further than they are. It will only exhaust them more."

"Well, then we should take this opportunity to end this match fast," Sin added.

"Ready bladers? 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman announced.

The four bladers launched their blades into the stadium dish. The first two blades were the first to land in the dish and quickly moved away so that the other two can get in. The four blades were waiting for their masters to make their first move.

"This is already getting boring," Ken said. "Can't we make our move yet?"

"Patience my friend," Sin replied with a faint smile. "Now is not the time. However, we can make them suffer bit by bit."

"Sounds like a good idea, attack Oceanus!"

The true blue blade collided into the green blade. Luckily, Draciel was able to hold its ground, keeping itself from being pushed back. "Naha, I'm not going to lose, go Draciel!" Max exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Ray's Driger blade intercepted and attacked Oceanus, knocking it to the side. "Thanks Ray."

"No problem Max. I'm here whenever you need me," Ray replied. "It's my turn to attack. Driger, Rapid Thunder!"

Glowing a bright green, the grey blade summoned the white tiger Bit-Beast into the battlefield. With a roar, the blade's speed increased and soon disappeared from sight. "What's going on?" Ken asked. "Where did he go?"

"I'll deal with that," Sin replied. "Polyphemus, Thunder Destruction!"

With a sudden to what thought was a flash of light, thunder sounds was able to be heard in the stadium. Suddenly, a thunderbolt jolted down in the dish and attacked the yellow blade. Polyphemus absorbed the attack and soon disappeared as well. Unsure of what is going on, the audience only can hear clashing sounds in different parts of the dish. The other bladers, Max and Ken were the only ones who knew what was going on. Ray and Sin engaged themselves in an all out battle at a speed that not many people can keep up with.

"Seems like you can keep up with my speed," Ray said.

"Of course, my Bit-Beast is the God of Thunder, thus the God of speed," Sin replied. "You can't beat me."

"Huh, we'll see about that, Driger!"

"Polyphemus!"

Waves of power were sent out of the two blades as they clashed into each other each time they made contact. Without any patience left in him, Ken's blade jumped into the air and declared an attack. "Oceanus, Water Destruction!" Ken exclaimed.

Suddenly, it has started to rain. With the combined power of thunder, a fierce thunderstorm occurred over the dish. "You're not the only one who can command the thunder and water elements," Ray said. "Ready Max?"

"Ready when you are, Draciel, use your Water Waves!"

"Driger, Rapid Thunder!"

The four Bit-Beasts were summoned and roared at each other, commanding the two elements to clash and engage themselves in the fight. The battle for dominance is taking place as the bladers kept their fists clenched, waiting for the chance for their opponents to make their mistake.

"We're not giving up!" Max exclaimed. "Draciel!"

"For the team and the love of the game," Ray added. "Driger!"

"You guys have to win our God Bit-Beasts or else you're going to lose to your own creations!" Ken exclaimed. "Finish them off!"

With the extra power they need, two blades collided into the other two causing the elements of water and thunder to break the dish under them. Soon, a large wave was summoned and washed the four blades away. Two managed to survive the attack while the others were sent out of the dish.

"The battle's over and the winner goes to Ken and Sin of the Demon Bladers!" DJ Jazzman announced.

"We, we lost…" Max said.

"Yeah, and they still managed to have some power left in them," Ray agreed.

"I told you two already," Ken said. "None of you are going to win when you face your equals. Our God Bit-Beasts will always beat your Sacred Bit-Beasts."

The bladers walked back to the team bench. "We're sorry you guys, we blew the opportunity we have to win the tournament," Max apologized.

"Now, I'm worried," Hilary said. "The next match will be the one that will decide who wins the championship."

"I know," Kenny agreed. "It's all up to them."

"Well then, where are your bladers who will spin in the final round?" Ace asked from the other side of the team bench.

"Tyson and Kai will be here soon, just wait," Daichi said. "They're going to tear you apart!"

"They can't," said a voice, "especially when I'm the one who they will be facing against."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Darts and I am the master of the winds."

"Master of the winds?" Max asked.

"Yes, if I recall correctly, Tyson Granger is the guardian of the winds. He will lose."

"Plus, what is the point of bringing the guardian of fire to spin for you in the final round?" Ace asked. "I already beat him easily."

"Just because you one against me in one match, doesn't mean you get to be all high and mighty," said a voice behind the G-Revolutions.

They turned around to see the dual haired teen next to the navy haired teen, inflicted by cuts and bruises. "Let me tell you something, I can't lose anymore."

"Kai! Tyson!" Daichi exclaimed. "You sure took your sweet time."

"And what happened to you?" Hilary added.

"Don't worry about us," Tyson replied with a smile as they both walked past their teammates. "We were preparing for this moment. We can't afford to lose."

"Oh really, guardian of fire," Ace asked as they watched the two bladers walk up the dish platform. "What makes you think the outcome is going to change?"

"Easy, you both are going to deal with the two best bladers of the world, blading with everything at steak!" Tyson exclaimed as he pointed a finger at them. "And most of all, at their best."

"Interesting, then why don't you show it to me?" Darts asked.

"Of course, be prepared to be blown away by our skills," Tyson said as he and his partner pulled out their launchers and held them in front of them.

"This is the final match that will determine who wins the Championship," DJ Jazzman announced. "Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari of the G-Revolutions will be facing against Darts and Ace of the Demon Bladers. Ready bladers to launch your blades into the dish?"

The bladers ignored his comment by glaring into the eyes of their opponents. There is too much at risk. They have to win the match.

_"For the love of the game…"_ Tyson thought.

"3…"

_"For the time I have left to blade with or against him…"_

"2…"

_"I can't afford to lose…"_

"1…"

_"I have to live up to the title…as Kai's ultimate rival…"_

"LET IT RIP!"

"THIS IS IT, GO DRAGOON!" Tyson called out as he launched his blade into the dish.

"YOU'RE FINISHED, GO URANUS!" Darts exclaimed.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT THE POWER OF OUR GOD BIT-BEASTS!" Ace shouted.

"IT'S TIME TO PROVE YOU WRONG, LET'S GO DRANZER!" Kai exclaimed.

The four blades are sent into the dish. Without another moment of hesitation, Dragoon went in for the attack. The white blade missed its targets and attacked the blue blade that was in his path. The two blades collided into each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Ace asked. "You guys are only beating each other."

"Think again, Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed.

Dranzer pushed back the Dragoon blade, giving it a spring bounce to attack the white and red blades once again. "Let's try this again, attack Dragoon!" Tyson shouted.

The white blade quickly made its move. This time, he attacked successfully, separating the two blades in opposite directions. Nodding with agreement, Kai and Tyson decided to blade against the bladers who control the same element as themselves. The blue and white blades left the safety of each other's presence and went their separate ways. "Dragoon attack Uranus!" Tyson exclaimed.

The white blade smashed into the other white blade and forced it to chase him around the dish. On the other hand, Kai commanded his Dranzer to attack the red blade. The two titans engaged themselves in a battle of strength. They were so equal to each other that the dish broke underneath them, causing them to fall into a deep pit.

"This is the feature of the dish," DJ Jazzman. "Knowing that the finals will be a fierce battle, the BBA decided to expand the size of the dish if they are able to find the correct switches to open them."

"Switches huh," Kai said. "It shouldn't be too hard to find them."

The blue blade smashed into the red blade, causing it to be pushed back into a small red switch behind it. All of a sudden, the stadium started to shake. The dish expanded into a large swimming pool size, allowing the blades to roam more freely. "Heh, it's time for the real games to begin, attack Uranus!" Darts exclaimed.

The white blade disappeared out of sight. "What? Where did he go?" Tyson wondered, trying to find where it hid.

All of a sudden, he heard a yell.

"No…KAI!"

The dual haired blader was suddenly sent to fall into the dish below him. He fell onto the rough ground below him.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Tyson asked.

With a small movement from his fingers, the dual haired teen soon regained conscious and kneel back up. "I'm fine…Dranzer, attack!"

The blue blade collided into the white blade and sent it to the red blade. "Don't worry," Ace said. "You won't be the only one who will be down there with you. Attack!"

Suddenly, the navy haired teen felt a strong force behind him. It pushed him into the dish as well. He managed to land on one side of his knee on the ground and growled with frustration. "Damn," he cursed as he stood up and looked at the two bladers, above him. "We have to think of a way to beat them."

"It's time to show yourselves, our God Bit-Beasts!" Ace exclaimed.

With a flash of bright light, the two God Bit-Beasts appeared by giving out a fierce roar. The two G-Revolution bladers can only stare up with their eyes narrowed at them. They knew they couldn't win without the assistance of their Bit-Beast partners.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Dranzer, come out!" Kai shouted.

The red phoenix and blue dragon appeared with their cries. The beasts were staring each other down. With a sudden glow from the blue and white blades, Dranzer and Dragoon roared, prepared for battle. "Helios, attack the phoenix!" Ace commanded.

The blade suddenly burst into flames, causing the stadium temperature to quickly increase. _"I can't lose,"_ he thought. _"Not after all we've been through."_

* * *

_"Dragoon attack!" _

_"Go Dranzer!" _

_The two blades collided into each other, causing sparks to fly. With a sudden burst of energy, the blades summoned their elemental powers of fire and wind. One blade got caught on fire while the other summoned a tornado. _

_"We have to get this right or else we can't win!" _

_"Kinomiya, just relax." _

_"Huh? Kai now encourages everyone?" _

_"Shut up and listen. I'm your tag team partner and we have to show them God Bit-Beasts doesn't determine everyone's destiny. Getting mad over your unsuccessful attempts to learn something new is something the Kinomiya I know would do." _

_"Kai…" _

_"Just remember to have fun…like you always do."_

_Smiling over his thoughtful words, he replied back, "Thanks Kai…" _

_Suddenly, both blades started to glow an unknown colour._

* * *

"You're not going to beat me a second time with that trick, Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed as he swung his arm to the side.

The phoenix cried out and flapped its wings, blowing away the flames blocking her way.

"It's time to use your power Dranzer!"

The red phoenix continued to flap its wings. Soon, all the flames disappeared only to be replaced by strong gusts of winds.

"What, but how?" Ace asked as he took a step back. "How can the guardian of fire control the wind?"

"Because those two elements are created for each other," Tyson replied to his question. "Fire can't survive without the assistance of the winds. So, it's natural for Dranzer to learn some skills that Dragoon already knows how to do."

"Dranzer, Inferno Fire!" Kai exclaimed.

The blue blade surrounded itself with hot flames and spun towards the Granger's white blade. "What are they planning to do this time?" Ace asked.

With a grin from the navy haired teen and a raise of his hand, he commanded, "Dragoon, Wind Tornado!"

The blue dragon roared and summoned a tornado. With its power, it allowed the fiery blade's attack to become fiercer. The flame turned into a wild fire that filled the whole large dish. "I got to give you two some credit," Darts said. "You've both come up with an interesting attack. However, I have the ultimate power that can take you down. Uranus _(1_)!"

The God appeared. With a raise of its hand, a strong wind blew and put out the blazing fire. Grinding his teeth, the dual haired teen muttered under his breath, "Damn him…"

"No one can beat me," Darts said with a laugh. "The air governs the rest of the elements. Everything began with the sky. I control it all."

"Give me a break!" Tyson exclaimed. "The way you say it makes it sound like you're God."

"That's because I am."

"I don't think so! No one is perfect in this world, not even you! Come to think of it, throughout this match I haven't seen you blade as yourself. Wait, correction--none of you have bladed as yourselves! You've all been blading, thinking that you're superior to us. But let me tell you something, you're not. You're bladers just like us and the characteristic of a blader is to have wins, loses, and spirit. Who cares about what the scriptures say? Those ideals were the logic of the past. This is the present; we're the ones that make our own futures."

"Our own future, no one has control over that," Ace said.

"Think again," Kai replied. "If you can't understand a single word the Kinomiya has said, then we just have to show you. If we win this match, we have proved that everyone has the capacity to change their own destiny."

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson exclaimed.

"We can't believe that, we're going to show you that the Gods already have determined your destinies!" Darts exclaimed. "Uranus, Wind Destruction!"

"Fire Destruction!" Ace shouted.

With the swings of their arms to the side of their bodies, Kai and Tyson exclaimed their commands, "Dranzer, Inferno Fire!"

"Dragoon, Wind Tornado!"

The four Bit-Beasts flew into the air and collided into each other. Soon, waves of power past through their bodies, inflicting cuts and bruises on them, injuring them. With their arms covering their faces, the G-Revolution bladers endured the assaults that take place above them. "It's no use," Ace said. "Neither of you can win."

"With that many injuries, you can't last any longer," Darts added.

"No way, we've been through even tougher situations than this," Tyson said. "You just don't understand."

The two bladers started moving closer to where the collisions are taking blade. With their fists held up in front, they are prepared to endure the next attack.

"How can they still stand like this?" Ace asked. "They have already been hurt before the match and yet they're still trying to win even though they know they can lose."

"This is what we call determination," Kai replied.

"Blading has been fun for many of our years," Tyson explained. "And during those long years, we have become obsessed with the game. I just can't imagine living another life without my beyblade. I just can't imagine. Blading brings people closer together in many ways. And along the way, we learn new and valuable lessons in which we learn to cherish for the rest of our lives. Neither Kai nor I will ever give up that love for the game over some power that our blades have given us the strength to beat everyone. It is not the Bit-Beast who controls the blader; it is the blader who controls the Bit-Beast. Dragoon is my friend and together we're going to beat you two!"

The white blade was pushed back out of the massive collisions. With the extra spin rotation of power, the blade summoned a fierce storm and went back in causing greater waves of power to brush through them.

"We're going to win, why you can't stay down!" Darts exclaimed.

The other white blade collided into the Dragoon blade. Soon, the red blade joined the battle, making the balance of power unfair.

"I can't give up!" Tyson exclaimed. "Dragoon!"

All of a sudden, a wave of water flowed into the stadium dish. Just when it was about to drown the two bladers, Kai grabbed his waist. "Kai what are you--hey!"

The two teens managed to jump away from danger and land on a flat hill nearby.

"What, what is going on?" Ace asked. "None of you control the power of water."

"We do," Tyson replied with a smile. "If we know how to use our blades and put our full spirit into the blade, we can make miracles happen."

"That's the power of Draciel!" Max exclaimed.

"Dranzer, Water Waves!" Kai exclaimed.

The phoenix called upon the water to turn in large waves, washing away the two blades. However, they managed to land on a flat hill to avoid the attack.

"Dragoon, Earth Shake!" Tyson shouted.

The blue dragon roared and caused mountains to form through areas of the dish.

"Dranzer, Rapid Thunder!"

Clouds began to appear and thunder struck on the mountains, creating an electrical rod. The zapping of thunder followed to the water and electrocuted the dish.

"Wind Tornado!"

With a sudden gust of wind, the blue and white blades are sent into the air to avoid their own assault safely. On the other hand, their opponents failed to move.

"What's going on?" Ace asked.

"Why can't we move?" Darts wondered.

"Easy, your blades are paralyzed," Tyson replied.

"We're the ones who will win," Kai added.

"As long as we have friends at our side, we can't lose."

"Dranzer, Inferno Fire!"

"Dragoon, Wind Tornado!"

The phoenix and dragon Bit-Beasts dived toward the God Bit-Beasts like a falling meteor and caused a great flash of light to fill the stadium dish.

* * *

_"Man that was tough."_

_"Yeah…"_

The two bladers soon found themselves isolated from where the battlefield is taking place. Around them, they can only see the shooting stars falling.

_"Who would have thought people have such weird ideals about belief. They think the Gods have ultimate control."_

_"Those are things neither of us will understand. They may have grown up having a strong religion." _

_"Yeah, I guess you're right." _

The two bladers looked up into the dark sky to see the falling stars. They were pretty. They all fell together in union.

_"I wish I can do that with you Kai…"_

_"Hm, did you just say something?"_

_"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" _

_"The stars are pretty…"_

_"Hmm…"_

_"I just wish we can stay like this forever…"_ he thought to himself.

Silence. It is the only thing that was present in the stadium grounds. No one dared to speak or even make any noise. The battle was so tense, they were eager to find out who amongst the two tag team bladers won the match. "This match is over," he whispered softly.

Just by watching the movement of his lips, the navy haired teen knew what was going to come after. He replied, "Yeah, I know. It was fun when it lasted."

They heard a click followed by another. Two blades landed behind their masters with their spin gear at zero. A winner has been determined.

"…That's it," DJ Jazzman said with astonishment. He could not believe it himself. After many hardships and injuries during this battle, they have managed to win…once again. "The winner goes to Kai and Tyson of the G-Revolutions! They are this year's Champion Team of the World! Here is to our world champions, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger!"

The crowd cheered with excitement. The G-Revolutions ran up to their teammates and gave Tyson a large group hug. "Ouf, I'm dieing here!"

Giving the navy haired teen a change to breathe, the white and blue blades returned to their masters' hands. "Why did our Bit-Beasts lost against yours?" Darts asked, falling down to his knees.

Looking up at the two champions, Tyson replied, "Because you believed that it is the God Bit-Beasts have so much power to win in every match that caused you your downfall. It is not power alone that determines the outcome of the match, it is the spirit and teamwork that does."

"I don't get it," Ace asked. "What do you mean?"

"Let me put it into words that even you all can understand," Kai replied. "As long as you have those eccentric ideals to follow, you will never win another match against us. We all learned to not depend on the power of the Sacred Bit-Beasts alone, but the bond we share with them and the rest of our teammates."

"Bond, is it that powerful?"

"Of course, it is evident in all the matches you guys fought when you faced each of us," Tyson added. "Especially in this last match when you two faced against Kai and me."

"I see," Darts replied. "I think I can understand. Maybe it is us who refused to believe that change has taken its toll. Thanks to you all, our eyes have opened. Congratulations you two for being the new champion tag team pair."

"Hmm, something about that doesn't feel right," Tyson said.

"What do you mean Tyson?" Hilary asked. "You are already champions again. What else you need to make you satisfied?"

"Now that's an easy answer," Ray replied with a smile.

"Of course," Max agreed. "Both Tyson and Kai are too stubborn to share their fame."

"The only way to solve this conflict is with another beybattle," Kenny added. "They will battle in a match that will determine the single champion of the world."

"That's right!" Tyson exclaimed as he snapped his blade onto his launcher and placed it between the dual haired teen and him. "It feels weird sharing the fame with someone else."

"Hmph, my sentiments exactly," Kai replied as he did the same with his Dranzer blade.

"Oh you guys, you're both hurt!" Hilary exclaimed. "You guys should see a doctor."

"Give it up Hilary," Kenny replied. "Kai and Tyson have to finish this match."

"Yup," Max agreed. "You should know them by now."

"They're forever rivals," Ray added.

"They're out of our leagues," Daichi said, "especially when they're serious like this."

"No kidding, this will be a long match," Kenny said. "Things will never change…"

"It's time to show you Kai what I'm made of," Tyson exclaimed.

"Bring it on Kinomiya! I'm ready for you!" Kai replied.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" everyone exclaimed.

The two blades were launched into the dish. Without any hesitation, the two bladers called upon their Bit-Beasts into battle.

"Go Dragoon!"

"Go Dranzer!"

The phoenix and dragon Bit-Beasts appeared and circled around each other as the blades below them clashed.

_"There is that feeling again,"_ Tyson thought._ "This is the same feeling from last year in the finals. I miss this feeling: the feeling of having fun. After everything that has happened, I think I know what to do. Before you leave my life again, I will tell you the feelings that have been kept in my heart for so long: the feelings of love to you."_

**END OF CHAPTER TEN PART TWO **

* * *

**References **

(_1_) Uranus is the Greek sky god from mythology.

* * *

**AznVKai:** The end, not! It's not done yet! There is one more chapter that will wrap up this fan fic. Now the big question is will Tyson confess his feelings to Kai? Find out in the epilogue!


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:** It's finally here! After over two months of fan fic writing, this story is coming to an end. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Hope you all will enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration… _

* * *

**Where I Belong**

**Epilogue **

Since the end of the World Championships, everything resumed back to normal for everyone. Ray Kon came returned to the White Tigers in China, Daichi Sumeragi went back to survival training in his hometown, Max Tate decided to stay in America for a month with his mother and the PPB All-Starz while Hilary Tachibana and Kenny are doing their daily routine: meeting Tyson Granger at the dojo.

"So what are we going to do today, Kenny?" Hilary asked.

"Hm, since the World Championships ended, we should help Tyson to get ready for the return of school," Kenny replied.

"That's a good plan. Besides, he's going to be a senior once we re-enter school!"

"Yeah, I still can't believe it's been so long."

"Here we are at the dojo."

The two teens entered the Kinomiya dojo to find Grandpa sweeping the floor with his broom.

"Hello Grandpa," Hilary greeted.

"Oh hey, if it isn't Hilary and Kenny," Grandpa replied. "How's it going?"

"We're here to get Tyson ready for school," Kenny said. "Is he here?"

"Sorry dudes, somebody else already dragged him out of the dojo. He hasn't returned home since this morning."

"Someone else came here before us? Wonder who could have gotten Tyson out of bed so early," Hilary said.

"I agree, in normal circumstances, it's totally unlikely for him to do that since it is Saturday today," Kenny added.

The two teens thought for a moment. In that moment, a person they know came into their thoughts. "Could it be him?" she asked.

"I doubt that," Kenny replied after shaking his head back and forth. "Besides, he has work today."

* * *

Time seem to have slowed down and gave them the opportunity for the two rivals to meet each other often even though Kai resumed back to work. Although knowing that, he decided to use all the advantages to sneak out whenever he is on break. One of these days, they will not get the chance to be together anymore.

"Go Dragoon!"

"Go Dranzer!"

The blue and white blades collided into each other causing sparks to fly between them. From the calls and words of encouragement from their masters, the two blades refuse to let the other dominate. The blades eventually were knocked back and sent back into the hands of their masters.

"That was a great battle," Tyson said as he allowed himself to fall on the bed of grass behind him. "I can't believe the last match was a tie."

"At least I'm keeping up," Kai replied, sitting, and lying down next to him. "I'm close to beating you."

The navy haired teen gave out a short laugh. "In your dreams…"

The two bladers were content. They looked up and stared at the passing clouds slowly floating past them. They were going at a speed as if time as slowing down. It was pleasant and a great chance to savour it all.

The dragon's master turned to the older teen and asked, "So Kai, you wanted to battle me before you go back to work tomorrow?"

"Don't misunderstand," Kai replied. "I can always take another day off of work."

"Huh, if that's the case, you want to hang out with m—us? Besides, we need a break from blading. You know, go out and have fun like normal teenagers for once," Tyson asked. _"Phew, that was a close one."_

Raising an eyebrow, the dual haired teen gave it some thought. _"It wouldn't hurt…"_

Then, he replied, "Sure, I like that…"

It must have been his imagination believing what he thought the younger teen intended to say. After that, there was a moment of silence. Without each other knowing, they both wished to be together like this forever.

_"Oh man, I can't do anything anymore without him. I love him too much. Maybe it is better to just be clean even though you might be cursed for the rest of your life. Yes, I have to do this. This might be your last chance being around Kai before he goes back to his world forever. Be brave Takao. You know you can do this," _Tyson thought as he sat up and turned towards him. "By the way, you remember me mentioning that I'm not gay and all the other day?"

"Yeah, what about it?" the dual haired teen replied as he too sat up.

With all the courage he had, he wanted to say those words. However, nothing came out.

_"Oh man, I can't say it. I want to say it, but my voice isn't listening!"_

"Kinomiya if you have something important to say, you better say it quickly," Kai retorted with a slightly annoyed face.

_"Oh what the hay, I'm just going to kiss him."_

Then, everything became a blur to the both of them. Tyson suddenly placed his lips on his. Although a bit shocked at first, but he didn't bother to fight. Deep inside, he knew what he felt. The older blader started kissing him back, allowing the younger teen's tongue to explore his mouth. Then, his arms began to brush through his silky navy hair, feeling the softness. With a slight moan from the older teen, Tyson started kissing on his neck, figuring out the spot where it drove him insane. Moaning with pleasure, he pulled Tyson towards him as he fell back onto the grass, going back to kissing each other. By the time they ran out of oxygen in their systems, they separated, still holding in each other's embrace.

"You're gay," Kai replied. "So what?"

"I guess it is pointless to say anything more to you," Tyson replied as he gave a short kiss to his lover, "because you're gay as well."

"Hm, you should know by now that I don't want to talk about these pointless conversations. You don't know how much I've wanted to do this for a long time. Now, shut up and kiss me."

"I loved you for a long time as well. And to respect your wishes, I shall do as you say my dear phoenix."

"Thank you, my little dragon."

Once again, the younger teen resumed to kissing his lover. However, the moment did not last long because his curiosity has gotten the better of him.

"Hmm, you're uke…"

"Shut up…"

With a snickering grin on his face, he gave the older teen a thirsty kiss on his neck which caused him to softly mewl with pleasure.

"Gods Kinomiya…"

Stopping the kiss and looking at his gorgeous lover, he replied in a sinister voice, "Sure, you can't deny that you like being submissive."

Giving him a warning with a glare, the former captain replied, "Kinomiya…stop it."

"Hehe, I'm just teasing you Kai. We can take turns, but it's rare for you to be like that. I really thought that you would be seme."

"That can be arranged…"

"Hehe, of course I know that my dear Kai. Aside from that, I am glad you're here right beside me," he said as he placed his head on his chest.

"I feel the same way, Kino—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the younger teen placed his finger on his lips.

"Call me Takao as I have always called you Kai."

Watching him smile, the dual haired teen could not help it, but smile back in a similar matter. At this point in time, there is no use resisting.

"Sure, Takao…"

The two remained together, with their hands joined and kissing under the sunset.

"You'll never leave me right?"

With a short kiss on his lips, their eyes--dark maroon and hazy crimson--glistening at each other, the older teen replied his final words, "I won't, not anymore because this is the one place, where I truly belong."

**END OF STORY**

* * *

**AznVKai: **THE END! Thank you everyone who supported me over the last two months. I have finally finished my first entry for the contest. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and I hope you will continue to support me in the future fan fics to come. You just have to keep checking my profile page. Keep the TyKa spirit alive!


End file.
